Found
by Rival lover
Summary: Yuugi is a peasant living in an old village forsaken by a horrible drought. He is ignorant to screts of the country... When he finds a strange man, who happens to be the Pharaoh's trusted official named Seto, he is told that he is the Pharaoh's missing younger brother! Can Yuugi trust this Seto?
1. Chapter 1

Rivalshipping.

The hot sand was burning the bottom of my feet, and I overlooked the valley of dry rock and endless planes of nothing- Sand. _Sand._

That's all there is to this place.

Sand.

No water to waste time over- no food I could swallow. It was emptiness...

It was just emptiness drilling through everyone who saw it- It got the village priest, he's so depressed, all he can cry about is the lack of vegetation striking us and this Gods forsaken drought.

It got my grandfather; he killed himself one day because he gazed too long at this damn valley. And now, I myself am lost.

My best friend. My grandfather. Gone. Forever. And my father is beyond words. He can't talk- he says that if he speaks another word, he'd lose it. It's not like we depended on grandfather financially, he was just our best friend.

I don't know if I should let the despair of this drought swallow me up... This valley should at least be full of some greenery, proud with a gushing river running through the middle, there should be cattle and camels mingling whilst local hunters caught the strange animals plaguing this country. That was what occupied the land nine years ago.

Why have the gods forsaken us?

"Yuugi." Called my mother. "Yuugi, we need you to collect a basket of fruit from the travelling markets-" The travelling markets were people who were paid to go around a specific direction to sell food and poultry for money. "I have the coins, will you please go?"

I nodded, sighing slightly before turning to face the block of clay huts littering the flat land of our village. Our village was not big, but it wasn't small.

"Yes, mother." I walked to her, my feet stinging from the heat. I didn't own any sandals, too expensive. I do own a few tunics and leggings, but that's all. My family wasn't that rich, no one really was that well-to-do in this village, except for the tax collectors.

My mother was rather haggard, old and clearly a worker in the fields, she looked nothing like me- but she promised that I was hers. It was really weird how she always tried convincing me. 'Yuugi, I promise you are my son'. It was stupid how she continually promised me this.

Mother had long brown hair stained with grey bolts of hair- her face was stained with wrinkles, those crinkled black eyes always criticising and cruel. "Here, darling." She smiled at me, handing me a few bronze coins and a deep woven basket. I had to buy all I could with what I had- there was nothing we could find here on the farm lands...

"Thanks mother."

"Make sure to get a chicken and rooster as well."

"Yes."

"And- don't forget that if they're selling water, buy as much as you can- even if it means not buying the rooster."

"I know."

I've done this for years, when the drought comes in; mother has always taught me what to do at the market. I get punished if I do not follow her rules. I always get punished when water is involved; it's so scarce that it is more precious than money.

"Your father sold the camel for the money, _so don't lose any of it_!"

"Of course." I nodded, smiling a cheery smile before setting off around our hut and down the sandy trails- many people, old and young, were walking down- and I hurried forward, not wanting to be last and losing the opportunity for water. I know it's selfish- but I can't risk being punished by mother.

She can be strict and rude when she wants to be... I sighed, moving past a pair of children gently before hurrying past my friends, "Hii~ Jou!"

"Hello, Yuugi!"

"Wanna run over with me?"

"You go ahead, Yuugi', I'm not in any rush this time- my father got our supplies."

"Oh- Okay!" I called with a smile, waving as I ran forward.

Jou was my best friend. He's always been so nice to me, ever since I could remember. He's at least a few years older than me and has always supported me- I don't know, he's just my best friend- and my only friend.

"Take care, Yuug'!" He yelled out from behind. I replied with a wave.

I took a turn around the largest house in the village, it belonged to the Tax Collector (I think his name was Pandora). He was a greedy guy- rude and selfish... I hated him. Spitting at the ground in distaste by the door, I made sure my feet sped forward a little faster- Pandora scared me, so I was always afraid he'd catch me glaring or spitting at his doorway.

The travelling market's were just stalls, really small and easy to dismantle- packed close together and noisy. They were pretty small, but very handy.

I arrived at the area soon enough, my legs burning. I set my basket in the shadows of a tree, hoping to the gods that no one would steal it.

I wiped my brow- it was so hot. My feet could really use some shoes by now. They were blistered and sore and stinging... Damn.

There was a whole crowd of people gathered around many stalls- there was already a stall with a heavy amount of people running and bunching against- it looked like a herd of ants. That must be the water. Since I was so short (It's a depressing thing to come to terms to), I could crawl under the people- several times I got kicked unintentionally.

It was annoying- but I had to get the water. The travelling market never brought enough- they couldn't carry that much. The stall was literally just a table with a tarp slung over to keep the clay containers cool and damp. I pushed to the front, apologising to anyone I pushed in front of. I hated- I HATED- hurting people, but I also hated mother's punishments.

I stroked a bruise on my cheek.

"A-Ah, Excuse me!" I yelled over the screaming and bargaining of other villagers. The same man (A fat male who was jolly and well fed) was there, he gave an exasperated smile towards me.

"Jug of water?"

Since I already knew how much the chicken and fruit would be, I was prepared to give away as much as I could.

"Yes, please!" I smiled a happy smile at him.

He looked at me for a while before staring at the crowd of people, "'Ey, Yuugi. You get what you need and I'll keep your water safe, alright? I can't imagine you walking out of this safely."

"Thank you!" I smiled, "I'll be back here soon, I promise."

"I know you will be."

As I made my way out of the crowd, I bought the chicken and the basket of fruit- it was quite hard to get away without being mobbed, but some of the older men protected me. It was dark, and the torches were lit. It was scary to be out at night, but that was when the people went home.

I made my way through the streets to the stall of water-

"_Ughr_."

I ignored it, thinking it was just a dog. "Why are the stalls so far away from each other this time?" I whined.

"_D-Damn... Ugh_." That definitely wasn't a dog.

"Eh?" I turned around. "Hello? Anyone there?" I called out curiously. It was so dark.

"_Ack_."

I swear there was someone there. I followed the groans and moans, curious. I was sort of fearful it would lead to some robber, and the chicken was beginning to cluck in fear. At least I wasn't alone. "Hello? Is anyone there? D-Do you want help?" It was actually not even a street- a few abandoned huts and cedar trees bunched around. They were all dead trees; the dry soil had killed them.

These groans were located by the stiff and dry broken branches- "Ah! Oh my! Are you alright?!" I dropped the caged chicken, it clucked in displeasure, and ran to the male laying in a heap. "Are- Are you alright?" I repeated, running to the male. He was conscious, and looked at me with a dazed expression.

"_Ugh_." He groaned again. I observed him, and gasped.

"Ehh! You're from the royal guards!" His uniform was definitely official. Pure gold necklaces hanging from his neck and bracelets clutching his wrists. His hair was smooth and dark brown and healthy and his skin was pale- I loved his eyes. "Eh? You're eyes are blue!" I giggled.

"Prince? W-What are you doin-"

Prince? What?

"I'm- Wait, what?" I looked at him, curious. "I'm not-"

"Prince, where are y-"

"I'm Yuugi..." I muttered, "I'm not a prince. Do you want to-"

"_Yuugi_? you look li-" He groaned. "Damn."

He was lying on his back, his head propped against a cracked branch.

"What happened to you?" I questioned, wondering if I should help him or leave him. He was part of the royal guards- no one in this village supported the royal guards, or the royal family.

Even my mother hated them.

She said they were enemies; they did nothing to help the poor. I didn't know what to believe. From what the market men tell me, the pharaoh is a kind man.

"I-Idiots... attacked me." He managed mutter. "- argh!" He grunted out in pain as he moved his arms.

"A-Ah... Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No. I was ..." He paused slightly, wincing as I helped him sit up. "I was going through to another village when I was attacked."

I nodded, pursing my lips. It was too dark to say what kind of damage there was. "A-Ah... My home isn't that big... B-But... we have a stable for the camels," The man gave a grimace, "I-It's empty and cleaned out, if you want to stay there... I'm afraid that's all I can offer for you."

He thought about it for a moment before grunting, "Alright. I'll go." He didn't really seem worried that the whole village hated him and that I could get into serious trouble if mother caught me.

"Great." I smiled. "Ne, that means you can hold the chicken!" I giggled. If I was going to get in trouble, I might as well have him help me. It was dark, and most of the people were gone, so I was sure that no one would see us.

I helped him stand up, and ... He was really tall- Really, really tall.

I handed him the woven cage of the chicken, and he sighed. "Is this really needed?"

"Yes." I nodded, "Ah- I forgot to get the water!"

"I'll come with you." He sighed, not interested in being beaten upon. I'm sure that he'd use me as a shield; I was becoming quite sinister towards him. But I couldn't really try and trust him immediately. I'm sure he wouldn't try anything in the small camel building; there was nothing to steal except clean hay.

I sighed, yawning slightly and picking the heavy basket of fruit and vegetables. "How hurt are you?" I asked, stepping ahead.

"Not very."

"Hm. What's your-"

"How long until we get to the stall?"

I stopped, turning to his disgruntled and impatient face. "A-Ah... It's just around the corner..."

"Good." And he didn't talk to me for the rest of the walk, however short it was, it was awkward. And horrible! He was ignoring me!

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

He sighed, glaring at me as if I were an annoyance. "Seto Kaiba."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It's me, Rival lover! Uhm, I would just like to say that this is Chapter 2 and I've set up a Blog Site to set up information on my stories :)

(h)(tt)(p): (/)(/)(sneer) (the)(darkness).com.(au)/

If you could keep looking at my blog, I will post profiles on Yuugi and Seto from my different Fanfictions. :)

Oh- And Please Review!

* * *

I'd gotten to the stall and received the water- Seto had hid in the shadows whilst I handed over the rest of my coins to my friend in the stall.

It turned out this Seto Kaiba wasn't that hurt (Well, he was beaten and bruised and a little bloody, but that was all), most of his armour had been dented and had been crushing and pressing into his skin. I had him take the shoulder and chest guard off, and even then he wore more protection and all that _gold!_ He was an impressive male, I had to admit!

Most of the time I was afraid that Seto would take my water and beat me up, that he was faking his injuries and was just preying on someone innocent like me. But... If he really was hurt, I couldn't let him suffer... But the water was...

_It was so important._

The whole clay gourd of water was all we could afford. It was really heavy, and I had to rest it in one arm whilst I carried the basket of heavy vegetables and fruit in the other. I was dying to just drop the food and drink all of that water. Though, this was a week's worth of water until the travelling market came again. I couldn't waste it.

It didn't stop me from fantasising about it though. My mouth turned dryer than before.

Another week and I'd be doing the same thing. Walking miles to the stall and walking miles back, no help, tired and thirsty and stumbling around in the dark. The same thing being done over and over and over again for the rest of my life, or until the drought broke.

But it would be more expensive as tax' rose up- but how can I complain? If I did, I'd have my tongue sliced off by the Head Tax collector- that's what happened to the last villager in this god forsaken village when he broke down from the heat. There are many who can't afford water, many who die of thirst or venture hours through the desert to find a good space to dig a well.

The whole walk, the man didn't talk to me, several times he sniffed at the absolute poverty as if it were everyone's fault for the sheer lack of money. He was a very pompous man, and I was just trying to hope that he wouldn't run off with the chicken. Anything but the chicken. This man didn't talk to me; he didn't even thank me or ask me anything.

We arrived at my house soon enough, it was light and mother was visibly shouting inside about me being late and in trouble. Ugh.

"...WHERE IS HE?! W-What if he's hurt?!"

"Darling. Don't worry." My father was trying to keep calm under her screams.

I turned to the male, the darkness swallowing his face. I couldn't even get a good look at him. "...U-Uhm... Wait there, I'll bring everything in and show you to-"

"I'm going outside to look for Yuugi-"

The male pushed me forward, "Just go." He placed the chicken basket in my arms, and I buckled under the weight.

"A-Hey!"

I entered the hut, almost grudgingly. "M-Ma, Pa." I murmured, "I'm here."

They entered the main room, and cried out. "Yuugi! You're hours late!" Father took the gourd of water and basket of food from me, mother taking the chicken and placing it on a rickety wooden table. I glared at the hot fire in the corner of the room, it was making me thirstier and thirstier... I stared at my mother as she glared at me, her tear stained cheeks going red in anger.

"Where were you? What were you doing?!" Mother was screaming at me.

"I ..." I looked into her haggard face and flinched. "I was out getting everything... and someone tried to steal my stuff... I had to escape. . ."

She looked at me, slapping my cheek. "Don't lie!"

"I'm not!"

She gave me another strike to my other cheek, and I whimpered. "Ow... I'm not lying-"

"Aiysha." Father called, "Stop this. Just help me put everything into storage."

Mother pulled back, almost robotically. She stared at me for a while before running into the small storage space. She almost seemed worried for me. More worried than she should have been. I've seen her yell at me for being late... She's been angry. But never this angry. I wonder what's wrong.

I looked out at the doorway and ran out. "Ne, S-Seto... Are you still there?"

"Yes."

I jumped in fright, "Eep!"

"You knew I was there-"

"No I didn't..." I touched my sore cheek, sighing. "You scared me. Now... I'll show you to the stable."

I went around the hut, showing the square building of the camel building. It didn't smell that much, it had a musky scent, but that was just the warm hay cooling down.

"This is it?"

"Yes." I muttered. "It's the best you're going to get."

He saw the pile of hay and immediately collapsed on it. "Ugh." It was extremely dark, but the moon lit everything up in a blue and silver light, bathing his skin in a cool hazy glimmer. I paused, tired suddenly and rested myself against the doorway. Fatigue struck me.

But.. Seto looked so bad... I gave him a weary look.

"A-Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll get you something."

"You should."

* * *

Mother had handed me the food and water, my daily portion. It was a clay bowel and a handful of dates and a slice of fresh bread. Mother had allowed me to go and eat outside, she believed I was simply wanting some time to myself. She was still pretty jumpy, angry and impatient, but she just looked at me and hugged me. IT was really weird.

I shook my head slightly, entering the stable. He had managed to light the torch hanging from the wall, it was a dim red lighting- but it was better than the moon light. He was resting patiently on his back, his chest bare. "A-Ah.." I blushed. I've never seen anyone naked... Let alone a bare chest. "I'm here..." I had taken a few sips of water; this Seto didn't look very charitable.

He certainly was handsome, pale skin with mature features. They were sharp; a long nose, thin lips and strong cheek bones. His delicate brown hair swept down his forehead.

He nodded in acknowledgement but made no trouble to hide his skin. He just motioned for me to come closer. "Yuugi." He tried out my name. His thick and sensual voice curled around it, almost mocking the simpleness of it. "Yuugi."

He looked at me for a while before adjusting his back a little, his bare chest revealed to my eyes. Muscles were revealed by dancing shadows and flickering light. I shivered as he stroked his own skin. "Do you have that water?"

I pouted a little before handing him the bowl and half the dates. I tore off a small portion of bread and handed him the larger piece. I was small, I didn't need that much. He looked at me as I handed the food. "Where do you come from?"

Why would he want to know? "I... Well, I've lived here since I could remember." Well, I've always had these strange dreams of me being a child... and being torn away fro- No, it's just a stupid dream. Why's he here anyway? Oh... Yeah, he was going to another village. I wonder why, though. The villages near here were as dead as mine.

"Your parents don't look like you. You don't look like them."

"I-I..." I bit into a date, "I know that. They say all my features belong to distant relatives." Why does he want to know? He motioned for me to sit a little closer to him, I was sitting on the edge of the hay, and I looked at him clueless. "Why? Why are you telling me that?"

"I'm asking the questions." He glared. "Do you know who I am?"

"A-Ah..." Did he think I was stupid? "You're Seto Kaiba." He glared. "Y-You're a royal guard?"

He smirked. "No. I'm the royal advisor."

"W-Why were you attacked? Don't you have guards to guard you-"

"They were the ones attacking me. They came from this pathetic village." He grumbled.

I giggled slightly, but frowned, "Sorry."

"Yuugi. Do you know what happened sixteen years ago with the royal family?"

I pursed my lips, thinking over my memory. But I couldn't. No one had told me anything about the Pharaoh, and anyway, I was only born seventeen years ago. "No...I don't know." I threw the date stones across the room, already thirsty. Seto offered me the drink and I sipped it slightly, placing it in his hands again. "I was only a babe when it happened..."

He smirked. "Well, maybe you should learn a little history."

Curiously, I looked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was only four at the time, the current Pharaoh five years old and a small babe boy a few weeks young. A very weak baby." Seto looked at me, pausing. "Clean my wounds, will you? I don't want them getting infected."

I nodded, a little shocked that he'd ask such a thing.

He placed the bowel of water on the ground and I winced. That was all the water I could afford to use tonight... But I tore fabric from my tunic, placing it in the water and then squeezing it until it was damp. His bare chest awaited the cleaning.

I swiped the dirt off gently with the soft material, blushing. It was so embarrassing.

"_As I was saying_... A small babe boy was born. He was the Pharaoh's younger brother; he was given no name because his mother and father could not decide at the time. However, they loved him no matter what, and Atemu, the current pharaoh, loved him just as dearly. My father was a member of court and I was a close friend to Atemu, I met the little babe... The adorable strange child had beautiful eyes." He stared into my own eyes, trailing off. "He was spoilt, dressed and coddled in the most expensive fabrics, he was treated as if he were very well a God."

There was political turmoil though. A few villages on the outskirts of High Egypt, where we are now," I nodded as he explained, "Heard of the good news, and hated the Royal family. Why was the royal family experiencing life's little treats wherein the villagers were suffering? They teamed up with a small society of rebels that spread through the Pharaoh's private guards, and soon enough, there was a horrifying discovery. They were attacking the royal family. They'd killed Atemu's father, murdered every one of his concubines and slaughtered Atemu's very own mother. They got my mother, my father, my uncle and aunty." He paused, staring at my horrified expression.

My village would do that?!

"The villages were rampaging through the palace, stealing and killing any servant they could find. Atemu had escaped with me, searching for his babe brother- and he found out that.. This baby had been taken. The rampage died down when loyal soldiers fended off the rebels. Atemu had remaining people executed and scoured the country for his baby brother. But what could he do? He was just a five year old kid with power? HE couldn't go out on his own... I had taken over my father's job when I was old enough, and the scar on Atemu's heart still remains so. He searches for his brother whenever he can."

"Why are you telling me this?" My voice cracked slightly. It was so sad. "W-What if the baby is dead?"

"We know the baby is not dead. Atemu says it's faith, something in his heart that is just hoping... I believe just on knowledge that this missing babe is alive. And anyway. In two weeks, the nameless prince will have his sixteenth birthday. Atemu is tied up with politics... Seeing him so miserable is something I rather detest. I decided to help."

"That doesn't explain anything." I whispered. Having cleaned his chest, I wiped his arms down and cleaned his face. At some point I allowed my fingers to graze over his soft face. His skin was so silky. "A-And... If you're talking about me... I... I was at least a year old when th-that happened... MY mother told me my birth date-"

"She could be lying." He muttered. He observed my hands as I moved around his body, cleaning his muscled shoulders. "I remember that babe's eyes. Pure. Amethyst... Beautiful."

"No." I muttered. "No. IT's not true." I whispered the words slowly, "I-It can't be true. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying tat you might be the missing prince-" He nipped my throat. Lips driving over my throat and riding over my chin- his smooth lips were gentle (maybe just a bit rough) and treated my skin kindly as if I were a diamond... Delicate little butterfly flutters climbed onto my own lips- I was shocked, squirming with nerves. W-What was this kiss?! I pulled away, blushing red.

"No." I stopped him, dropping the soaking wet cloth on his face. "No. You're not telling the truth.." I stammered slightly, "I-I-I have never heard of such a story... of a nameless baby... My village would n-never... Never do that!" I glared at him, "Stay here for the night, but I want you to leave tomorrow. Go to the Tax Collector, he'll help you home." I turned on my heels and ran out of the stable.

A nameless baby?! No! That's not real. H... He's just trying to do something bad. Bad, bad, bad.

I swiftly entered the hut, staring at mother and father as they ate silently by the fire. Mother looked at me. "Yuugi?"

"Mama?" I looked at her, tearfully. "Mama?" I trembled. It wasn't the truth? Could it really be the truth? No...! Mother would never... never do that! She wouldn't steal me! She stood up and walked to me, cautiously.

"Yuugi? Darling?" All anger melted away from her face as she hugged me tightly. "What's wrong?"

"T-This..." I hugged her tightly. "A-Am I really your son?"

she paused. "Y-Yes... Why would you say that?"

I looked up at her. "Really? Am I really your son?" She looked at me.

"Yes. Yes, Yuugi. You're my son."

I wiped my eyes. "Th-Then w-what happened sixteen years ago with t-the royal family?"

She didn't answer me, she just looked at my father. "Mama?"

"Mama?" My voice broke. I felt absolutely pathetic.

Was he really saying the truth- No.. It was too weird! Too insane! I'm just a peasant!

"You're our son, Yuugi." Father reasoned, "You're our son. What happened was just... Something that came across our village... You were a one year old, you were safe with us at home..."

I nodded numbly. Were they lying to me? Were they saying the truth? I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Go to bed, Yuugi. We've got a big day tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded, Mother wiping my eyes herself and kissing my forehead.

"Yuugi..." She whispered, "You're the son I've always wanted."

I nodded, "Thank you, Mama." I kissed her cheek, stepping into my own little room, and I sat on my wooden bed, the thin straw being my mattress and sheet. My window over look the stable, and I looked out.

It was silent, and the torch was still lit. Why did he say all of that? I shivered. My eyes darted to the window belonging to the stable, and there he was. Kaiba looked at me, smirking. With a squeak, I hid from sight, hiding myself in the corner of the room and curling into sleep.

That man! I hugged my knees to myself and shivered. Damn it! Damn him! What he said was an absolute outrage!

**It's too confusing... sometimes...** I decided as I slowly drifted.

_It was hot. Really hot. Fire, everywhere around me._

_I can't move. I'm wrapped tightly in a bundle of fabric, it's restraining me. It's too hot... I let out a whining cry of fear, no one hears me. There are screams around me, how can they hear me through the sound of screaming? _

_It's almost painful now. I can't breathe. Smoke is assaulting my throat, making it sore. _

_And then... I'm being picked up, arms tightly holding me. "It's a baby! That scum had a child. What they said WAS true." _

_"We should keep him." _

_"No one will care... He won't remember." _

_The voices were jumbled. I couldn't make sense of any of it... It's just a simple blur. I feel myself released from teh fabric and I'm wrapped in something more more rougher, more uncomfortable. But not as tightly. I'm freed from the smoke making me cough, and I'm carried down hallways. _

_Something's not right. I feel pancked as I begin to scream cries. These people don't seem right. I can't scream any words, whatever they're speaking, I'm oblivious to them speaking to another person. _

_There's blood on the ground. IT's red, crimson, and it's stainign long sheaths of metal... They're swords. Bodies are lining the rooms. I'm still screaming and crying, squealing out cries of uneasiness. _

_Where's my ma and da? Where are those boys? _

_I was immediately dropped onto my bottom, and I looked at my parents. "Mama? Papa?" _

_They laughed a tme, showing my their own daggers and monstrous smiles. "Yuugi... Do you really think we're your parents?" _

_"We killed them..." _

_"You really should hav elistened to that scum Seto..." _

_Their teeth glimmered white, blood thirsty. "No... Mama? Papa?" _

_They began to laugh, "Ahahahahaha!" _

_"No! No!" _

_They pushed me down with any attempt I gave to hop up. "Stay down, boy. You're the nameless prince, the weak little baby that was taken! Are you brain dead?!" They laughed in my face, "You're with us! The village full of murderers!" _

_"NO!" _

"NO!" I shot out from my bed, breahting heavily. Oh Gods... Was it just a dream? Was it just a dream? A simple dream? I saw the morning dawn sky, and I shivered. I'm awake. I know I'm awake.

IT was just paranoia. It's not real. I'm fine... Fine. My mother and father wouldn't do that.

I wiped my eyes, dressing myself in a simple pair of leggings and a tunic skirt. Today I will work in the hot sun. Maybe Seto is gone. He should be. I shook my head, I shouldn't even care. He's the reason why my head hurts so bad.

"Who the hell are you?!" I heard my mother growl out from the main room.

Eh?

"I'm Seto Kaiba. Royal advisor. I'm here about your 'son'."

"Yes? Yuugi? what about him? My real son is asleep. And I do not plan on selling him to you for a slave!" Her voice was shaky.

Seto? Oh no! I winced, damn it! He's going to start being an idiot again! I raced into the main room, "A-ah, Mother-" A hand met my face, and I dropped to the ground. "O-Ow..."

Mother glared at me, "You let this scum sleep in our stable?"

Damn it. "He told you?"

"Yes. Yes, he told me!" She pulled me up roughly, "How could you let him stay here?! He's an awful man, spoilt, selfish- he does nothing for anyone else."

"Oh, contraire." He glared at her. "I believe that _that_ boy is the nameless prince." His long fingers pointed at me.

"_It's a mistake." _I exclaimed. "I-I'm not the missing prince! You're imagining things!"

He glared at me, "You are the prince's brother."

"Prove it." Mother hissed. She was standing in front of me, shielding me from Seto's looming form as if he were a monster trying to kill me.

He tilted his head to the side. "Easy. Yuugi. Your hair. Trademark given from the older pharaoh, and now your brother." I shook my head. "Eyes. Violet, such as your true mother's eyes."

I looked away. "You could be making this up."

"I don't think I am. And what would be the purpose of that?" Seto looked at my mother with anger. "Tell me. Do you really think he looks seventeen years old going on eighteen?"

"He's just short, young that way." Mother defended me. "He ... He isn't your damn prince. Why can't you just leave?!" I pouted, I'm not that short.

"Tell me. Why does he look like the pharaoh when he's _your_ child. Why doesn't he own any of your features?"

She let out a growl, "I don't know. Retarded family line?!"

I looked at her, wide eyed. What?! I'm_ not _retarded.

"Just tell the truth. I'll take Yuugi to the palace, he can live happily, there will be no blood spilt."

"You won't take him to the palace." Growled Father, who appeared suddenly at the entrance. Outside I could see a group of villagers glaring at him. Father must have gathered them over. I shivered. I hope they wouldn't hurt him...

He smirked at me and at everyone. He looked confident. I frowned, hiding behind mother. "Mother... Don't let them hurt him... Please."

Mother looked at him. "If I tell you... the truth..." I looked at her, she seemed to have aged a hundred years all of a sudden. "You will leave... Leave without Yuugi. Let him decide."

Seto smirked. "Fine. Tell the truth."

"Mama?" my voice cracked. Oh no... No, no, no, please! Please, no! I teared up.

"It happened, just after that 'nameless prince' was born. We heard of his being spoilt while we starved and died in the heat. We got angry. What do you think we did? We teamed up with a few rebels and they helped us. We stormed the palace. M-My husband and I can't have children- You can't blame us!" She hissed, defending herself. "We found this beautiful babe... Lying in that crib, surrounded by fire... I couldn't leave him. Should I let him die? He's royal scum... Should I let him live? He was fresh in the world, he could be cleansed of the selfish manner belonging to the royal family!" She snarled at Seto. "I took him, and everyone supported the idea. He was a baby... Beautiful..." She wrapped an arm around my stunned form.

I couldn't talk. I could barely speak let alone form words.

"_Beautiful_... I wanted a baby. I got a baby."

Seto let out a stray growl, "So... You stole a baby from the royal family. You killed my own parents, as well as Atemu's family? You left me alone in this world. I _won't _get all emotional on you and demand for an apology. But maybe you should think about this." He stared at everyone, turning around and around, "My parents were once innocent babies as well as this boy, he will grow up to be a mighty prince- he holds more honesty, beauty and purity than you, the whole village, will ever own!" He snarled this.

They stayed silent, and I looked at him. Tearing up.

I_ hate _him.

I hate... I hate everyone!

Those chilling blue eyes looked at mine. "Are you coming back to the palace to your real family?"

"What?" I gasped sharply, looking at mother and father and the group of people looking at me meaningfully. My eyes were only for Seto as I glared at him. "_**You**_...! Go away. Leave me alone. You've ruined my life- I thought you'd be a friend... I thought my parents would be wrong about you!" Tears dribbled from my eyes, "You've ruined everything!_ Leave_! I hate you! You... You come to me; you claim that mother and father are not my real parents! What would you know?!" I demanded, he glared at me with a stronger set of outrage than I could muster, but I was angry at him. Angry at everyone. "They've been my parents since day one! MY life was fine a day ago... Then you came. When I saw you, I thought, Why not help you? Maybe the Gods would smile upon my village- Maybe you'd help. But no... _You've turned everything upside down." _

He glared. "You're not going to go willingly?"

"No."

"And don't think of even trying anything!" Roared a single villager.

Seto smirked. "Well, Prince Yuugi." He bowed and I winced. "I'll come back for you."

I held in a 'yes, come for me-', for I knew that I'd betray myself and my village.

I wanted to hurt him! I wanted to hurt him! He made me think different of this world!

"Don't bother." Spat father.

"P-Papa..." I whimpered, watching Seto look at my father before striking him down. Everyone roared in anger.

"STOP!" Mother snarled. "Let him go. When he returns with an army, full of that royal sperm, we can strike them all down!"

Everyone cheered at the thought. I looked at Seto as he stared at me.

"Last chance, prince."

"No."

"You've missed something great, _my prince_."

With that, he left. Everyone cleared a path for him, and I fell to my knees as he slowly walked away. Damnit! I groaned before crying. Why did he come into my life?


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to JasSsito.**

* * *

It had been a week since Seto came. Everyone treated me with the same respect, as if nothing were different. I appreciated it greatly. No one looked at me as if I were a freak. Mother and Father were angry that I'd let Seto stay in the stable, but they understood. They wouldn't stop apologising to me though.

But they were uneasy.

I couldn't go anywhere without friends or family. I think they were afraid of Seto riding in and snatching me away.

Right now I was sitting in the dust by a dirt road with Jou, just resting under a few dried palm trees. "You don't hate me though, right?" I questioned.

"Yuug', I could never hate you." He laughed, "What's wit dat thought? I'd never ever tink of you differently."

"Did you know though?" I whispered, leaning against him. His warm skin was so comforting and smooth. He was at least twenty years old.

"I was only four years old." He muttered. "I heard what had happened, and I suspected it, but no one would tell anyone what had happened. I mean, nearly everyone who'd gone had been killed. Including Honda's parents."

Honda was the local farmer; he took care of Camels and goats.

"Hm." I nodded.

"Do you think dat guy'll come back?" He questioned.

"No. At least, I hope not." For some reason, I'd been dreaming of him as of lately. Only of his eyes and his breathing. It was so calm, and it even helped me fall into sleep. "He was rude... Acting as if he were the king of the world."

"Sounds like a total prick."

I giggled slightly. Jou was always such a brash male. Hmm... He was my friend when I was four and he was eight. He was always my protector, protecting me from bullies and feeding me extra food. We were always goofing off together.

Jou stared at a few people walking through the street, occasionally looking at me curiously before carrying on with their business to work. I couldn't believe they were working. It was so scorching hot, my limbs were red from sitting in the dry and achingly warm sand. Sometimes I hate the sand. I ache for greenery and water. I can't even remember the last time I had a proper bath. I bathe myself with a small bowel of water, the last time I even dipped myself in water was when Jou and I dug a well together at least three weeks ago.

"You know, my birthday's apparently coming up." I sighed, thinking over Seto's words. Then I thought about the Pharaoh, and I felt bad for him. But at least he knew I was alive. I don't think I'd be willing to extend our relationship more than I felt comfortable though, I was not going to the palace... Not with Seto.

I shivered as I remembered the cold eyes that chilling man owned.

"Really?" Jou looked surprised, "Look's like I might have to buy you a present sooner than I thought." His honey blonde hair was swept from his forehead lazily. "Ah- Yuug'!" He pulled me under the shade and looked at my reddened skin, "Be careful, we don't want another case of sun burn. Your skin is too delicate." He chided.

"You sound like my mother." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you worrying all of a sudden, anyway? You usually laugh at me when I get burnt by the sun." Oh, don't tell me. "It's not because of-"

He gave a look at me, "Yuug', I..." He stumbled over his words, "Just want ya to be careful!"

I looked away from him, frowning. "Everyone acts as if I'm the same, but I see it. They either look at me with a masked view of hatred or of fear. Some respect me more than they should. Like you." I threw my arm in the sun light, "Let me burn- I am the same Yuugi you knew a week ago!"

Never have I been treated like a proper prince, and I hated it already. I mean, it's not even proper respect, and still, I hate it. But Jou gave an exasperated growl and grabbed my arm, throwing it back into the shade. I just swung it back out. And he brought it back in. "Stop it. It ain't funny."

"It kinda is." I laughed.

Seeing how serious he was, I sighed and sat closer to him in the shade. "Jou... What is the Pharaoh like? He's not as terrible as the village makes him out to be? Is he?"

Jou looked lost for words. "I- I don't know much of the Pharaoh... He's supposedly very fair to those who deserve it. He misses his family. The one our village slaughtered-"

"If we slaughtered them all, how come the whole village wasn't executed?"

Jou squirmed from my questions, suddenly uncomfortable. "The village was under protection from the rebels, and most of the villagers didn't even attend the raid... The ones who were personally there are one of the rare ones, most of the attackers had been executed."

I nodded.

"Seto was right. But he's so mean! And uptight! He tried kissing me, you know." I pouted. I hated the thought of it. His teeth grazing across my throat, the memory made me shudder.

He laughed at my pout. "What a loser. You know, Yuug'. You're my best friend, and ..." He hesitated. "I think it would be better if you left."

"What?"

What was that supposed to mean?

He turned to me, brushing my hair from my face and touching my shoulders gently. "Yuug'. Look at this land. Parched, lonely, forsaken from the Gods. Yuug', you're too perfect for this. You deserve the palace, they'll feed you right, you'll gain enough weight to be healthy," He motioned towards my thin body and bare chest, "You'll be dressed in proper clothes and you'll stay healthy. You'll get a proper family!"

I looked at him, "I could never leave you... You're all I've ever known." I whispered. I hated how he said this. "Why are you speaking like this?" I stood up, looking at him with my head cocked to the side and my eyes clouded by curiosity.

He ruffled my hair, laughing. "I... I know that he's coming back." I knew who 'he' was. Seto.

"How would you?"

Was it some sign from the Gods?

"Jou, how would you?"

I almost stumbled back, and I leant against the wall, a bit scared. He gave me a friendly smile, gathering me to my feet. "Let's take a walk."

"N-No..." I didn't allow him to guide me down a path. "No- I think I want to go home."

He sighed, 'tch'-ing before edging towards me. "Yuug', come on. Stop dis madness. Let's go."

"N-No. No." I glared at him, "What are you doing? Something's wrong. You're acting weird!" I accused. Jou's never acted this way!

I didn't give him a chance to answer me, I just turned down the street, running. People looked at us with a glance, as if we were just having simple fun. I didn't want to accuse Jou of something t-that... That couldn't have been true. Unless he wants to kill me... Or send me away.

My feet began to burn from the hot sand, and I cursed the fact that Jou could afford shoes.

"Yuug'! Stop! Now!"

"No!"

I made a turn around the buildings. Where's someone I can trust?! Honda! Honda! He should be down by the exit of the village, down the sand dunes, close to the valley entry. I pumped my legs up and down, determined. "Stop! Jou, stop!" I wished he'd stop chasing me; I made prayers to the gods.

I made several attempts to look for Mother and Father in the crowd of faces that were walking up and down the streets as nothing was different. Damn! I wiped my eyes as tears blinded me. The harsh and strong road was hard, I felt as if each pressing of my foot was literally breaking my bones from the impact. When I heard his breathing behind me, I suddenly hated the fact that I was so short and small framed, (Jou said I simply was too thin). "Stop chasing me!"

"Stop running then!"

"N-Never!" I cried.

I saw the sand dune and the farm a little far off from where I was, and I lunged down the hill, holding my breath from any enemy sand grains from entering my mouth. I immediately tumbled in circles down the scorching desert dune. "Ah!" My feet tangled with each other, my arms blocking my chest and face, whichever came into impact during the next roll..

and then...

_Thump. _

I slammed onto the hard ground, it was missing the soft sand that anyone could easily sink through, I was on the hot and cement like floor, my stomach probably bruising. "Ow..." I moaned a little, climbing to my feet slowly, Jou landing right behind me.

He grabbed my legs.

"Sorry 'bout dat, Yuug'. I could have stopped ya if you just listened to me."

"No- I'm sorry, Jou!" I yelled out, eyes shutting momentarily before twisting around.

"For what-"

"This!" I kicked one foot into his face, the instant pain he felt letting his strong fingers release my skin. And I turned to run.

Finally free, I took long lunges towards Honda's home. "O-Oh, Gods!" I breathed out, already aching. My legs felt so tired... MY chest felt dry and empty, but I persisted to push myself forward. I was never really strong.

Honda was so close!

I saw the comfortable looking farm house, "Honda! Honda!" I cried out, hoping he'd hear me. Was he out shepherding the sheep? Or was he inside, taking care of a fresh meal to eat?

"Honda!"

His house was nice and square, big and paved smooth concrete. It had once been white, but now had suffered years of sand storms and was now yellowed and browned. There were large stables and dry areas for the animals by the back- I know because he always let me ride on them on my birthday.

"HONDA!"

Please! _Please! _

Jou wanted to take me, to take me to that Seto man! No! I didn't want to see him!

Honda would protect me! My legs, though tired, willed themselves to take longer strides. Bursts of adrenaline ran through my body, throwing my muscles into frenzied movements- I felt so tired, but I had to do it. Jou was scaring me...!

There was a courtyard which led to the back door of the house, and I ran for it.

"Yuug'! STOP!" Jou roared. He was a few feet behind me, obviously catching up.

"No! You stop! Stop following me!" I cried, shivering. "Leave me alone!"

"You're going to regret it!"

I almost stopped from what he said, but I continued. It could be a trick.

Did Jou sell me out? Or had he agreed to the plan? Was... Was he someone I could really trust?! I wiped my sandy face with a few fingers before pouncing at the courtyard door-

_**SLAM. **_

Breath fell out of my chest, and I wheezed a little, eyes watering._ Oh dear Gods_! I fell straight onto my back, groaning. _Oh gods, that did it._ I was down immediately. Something had struck my chest, knocking the air out of me and stunning me momentarily. "H-Honda?" I gave out a cough as I saw him come into view. Was- was that him?

Blurry vision threatened to swallow me up, I could barely see straight. So much gold covered him. "D-Did they pay you?" I whispered.

I noticed a wooden board in his hands, dropping to the ground. Damn... He's betrayed me.

Will they take me to Seto?

_No... _

This can't be happening!

I let out a stray whimper, feeling strong arms pick me up. A warm chest supported me, and I shivered.

"Good job, Honda. But did ya have to stun him like dat?"

"He was running so fast, I, I - I seriously couldn't think of anything else! I thought you said you were gonna walk him to here-"

"Thing's can't always go as plan, Honda- seriously!"

"Damn..." I whispered, pained. "Damn. You ... You traitors." I whispered at them, spitefully. How could they do that to me?

They ignored me, and I soon felt Jou hold me up in his arms gently. "I told ya not to run, Yuug'. Ya never listen."

"I hate you." I gave a harsh whisper, I couldn't' speak... I was so shocked and stunned and sad, tears threatened to surround me and break apart- It... IT was so awful! "I hate you all!"

I felt myself drift out into sleep, hearing a final "...You caught our little Prince, finally."

Seto.

* * *

I woke up slowly, coughing uneasily before I let out an uneasy choke. I was so thirsty... was it all just a nightmare? When I opened my eyes, I immediately became aware that it... Was not a dream.

I was in Honda's room. A cool cloth decorated my forehead. It calmed me... Did Honda save me in the end?! I tried to sit up, but my chest hurt. I had to breathe momentarily before I could comfortably sit up.

I saw Jou by the doorway. Dressed in Gold and white linen, same as Honda.

Damn.

W- Wh... I teared up.

What's going on?

He walked to me, a silver bowel in his hands. When did he get that? It was so beautiful... Carved little words were dug into the material, and I thanked the Lord that I had been taught how to read by my father.

The words I read, though slowly, were moving as the water swished back and forth.

'_Baby Brother' _

I glared at it... I want a drink. I want to drink it... I want to- No! No! I hate them! I chucked the bowel at Jou (Hoping it would strike his face), and he caught it easily, dodging the flying bits of water easily and catching the sloshing liquid.

"I think you should drink this before we force you. The Pharaoh wouldn't like it if you were half dead."

I just glared at him in fury. "Y-You..." My voice was throaty. "Betrayed me."

"I didn't." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm saving you. That place... Dat place was going to kill you."

"How?" I hissed. "It was my home."

"I'll answer all the questions..." I narrowed my eyes. "Only if..." Of course, an 'if', "Only if you drink and eat something. Gods know you're too thin already."

"You better tell me something good."

He laughed, walking to me and sitting on his knees by the bed. His skin went well with the gold, the white linen a nice touch to his tanned complexion. "Ask me a question, drink some water, and I'll answer."

I took the silver gently from his hands, my fingers trembling. "...Who are you working for?" I awaited an answer, but his fingers motioned from the aqua to my mouth. With a grudge like look at the object, I sipped a little before taking a small gulp. It was good against my parched throat.

"Well... I am working for the Royal service. I, along with Honda, and a few other agents, were sent to these villages to look for this nameless prince."

I frowned, "Was our friendship a lie?"

He frowned a wide grimace, staring at me shocked. "No! Our friendship has always been true-"

"You spent most of your time with me, as with Honda, instead of searching..."

"I.. I was always suspicious of you, but what we had was real. Real friendship. I searched, but only you fit the description." He smiled and grinned a little, "I must say, I thought you were unlikely to be the nameless prince."

"Eh?"

"Well..." He sheepishly explained, "You're so beautiful. Weak. Girly. No offence, Yuug', but it's de truth. But you're brave and kind... You could have been the prince, but you could not have at the same time."

"I've known you all my life-"

He sighed, interrupting me.

"Three questions already, three drinks."

I sipped the liquid easily, rejoicing in the soothing coldness of the fresh water.

"Now, you may ask."

"I've known you all my life!" I looked at him, "W-When were you given this 'mission'?"

"I was given it when you first met me, I was eight years old. I'd been trained into looking an identifying, fighting and battling. Honda was a little older."

I drank a little more, wiping my forehead tiredly. "_Why would you do this to our village?" _I stared at the water, "I'm... I'm not thirsty anymore." I whispered truthfully.

He nodded pleasantly, patting my head. "I'll get you something to eat. It will be fresh, worthy of your attention, Prince Yuugi." He bowed. I glared at him, and he gave a childish chuckle. "Oh... Yes, well... _Your village killed my parents_."

"A-Ah... I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, Yuug'." He shrugged.

I nodded slowly, looking around Honda's room. It was dark. Dark, warm, yet comforting. Dark cloth covered the windows as curtains, and the dirt floor was covered by freshly placed carpets. I was sleeping on a comfy mattress of wool. I shivered.

If Jou and Honda were here...

What about...

"Hello, My Prince Yuugi."

Seto...

My eyes squeezed shut. "H-Hello, Seto." I wanted to spit in his face, but I couldn't. Why? I don't know. I'm retarded! I winced as I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was in fresh armour, more expensive than Jou's.

He sighed.

He looked so handsome. Clean and healed from any bruises. He was tall... So tall and proud. A beautiful sword decorated his hip, where a silver and gold belt tightly wrapped around his hip bones like a tight rope.

I sighed, wishing I could just run to him and hit him! He was so ... So...! Rrgh! I pulled at my hair, frustrated. "When are we going to this stupid palace?"

He chuckled, "Nice to see you too. We're heading out as soon as you finish eating and you are clothed in a proper outfit." His cobalt eyes darted at my old clothes in distaste. "I can't wait to leave this stupid and horrid village."

"How long will the journey take?" I whispered, tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"A few days, depends how cooperating you will be." He smirked, "But I suspect you won't be that bad."

I hissed at him. Damn, I wanted to hit him, but I wanted to hug him at the same time! Those arms that had encircled my waist the first time, they made me feel safe. Now, all I want is that safety.

_No- I can't feel that way_. He's... He's an awful man who wants to take me away from my home...

Jou stepped in with a plate of bread, some tabouli and a metal goblet of Labna. That would be the first fresh meal I'd have... that was fresh... My mouth watered. I... It was freshly cooked food- so much of it! He placed the plate on my lap and walked away, back to Seto. "A-Ah?" I looked up, "Don't you want ome?"

"Normally yes-" Seto punched his arm immediately, "But not now. It's yours... Prince Yuugi."

"Stop calling me that." I hissed.

Jou winked cheekily.

I dug in, biting fresh bread for the first time since Seto last visited- my stomach roared in anticipation for the upcoming meal. I dipped it in the mixture of the green salad and swallowed it almost like a ravenous vulture. I had to restrain myself, and I sipped at the labna. It was sour, the way I loved it, but it cooled my mouth down, and I gave a relieved sigh.

I couldn't eat as much as I hoped I would, I left half a slice of bread and half the salad. The labna was swallowed, all of it. Jou had urged me to drink it all. He'd sat in front of me, holding the cup to my lips and tipping it up as I just sat there. He seemed determined to have me swallow it all. Almost desperately. It creeped me out, but I supposed it would be smart to follow his rules.

Everything became hazy. "mmh..." I hummed uneasily.

"_Dress him, Honda_."

"_Sure you can trust me?" _

The words became blurred, heavy and dull- I slumped against the wall, eyes drooping. Wh-what? Something... something must have been in the labna. I gave a yawn, trying my hardest to hang on. "_N-No... Don't_..."

"_He's still awake, Seto. Can ya stop being an Ass until he falls asleep_?"

"_No_."

I heard Honda, my head ached.

"_Seto, will you clothe him_?"

"_I think I will_."

"_No..." _I begged, pleading in my most pathetic voice ever. My eyelids felt heavy, as did my head, and I drooped against the wall, sliding down till my face met the mattress, and I felt as if I were falling...

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**One of my friends on FanFic has recently asked a question.**_

'_**If you turned this into an anime, what would its opening and closing theme song be?'**_

_**And I thought... 'Hmm...'**_

_**I began to go through my collection of music- and I just couldn't decide... *Hau Hau***_

_**This is my list of preferable songs:**_

_**The sirens – Nightwish.**_

_**The Pharoah sails to Orion – Nightwish**_

_**Tutankhamen – Nightwish**_

_**Suicide and Other comforts – Cradle of Filth**_

_**Sahara – Nightwish**_

_**Maybe you could probably tell me which songs you'd prefer as an opening song and a closing theme song? :) ~I luv music~ :)**_

I awoke on something soft, nothing soft like Honda's bed, or my own bed, but something quite comfortable. _Had it all been a dream_? I thought, rubbing my head tiredly.

Instead of being laid on straw and cheap fabric, I was covered up tightly by soft blankets- my body felt quite comfortable...

Quietly, I sat up, rubbing my head- and I groaned. It hadn't been a dream _at all._

I was on silk, I was covered in silk- I was dressed in silk- It was as if I were wrapped in an insanely expensive cocoon.

If I was in my room back at the village, it would have been a miracle to be covered by a single scrap of such expensive material.

Damn it. Why have they chosen me? I'm nothing special- I know I'm not the prince! I can't be the prince... My eyes clenched tightly, my mouth set in a firm line as I began to tear up...

Would my parents worry for me? Have they found I'm missing? Will anyone miss me?

I covered my face with my arms, sniffing in a breath before coughing a small sob of despair. Why was I so sad?

I feel I should miss my parents (even if they were not my real parents) more than I do now, I feel I should be shouting their names in hate whilst I struggled against any attempt to hold me down.

But I can't.

Am I relieved to be freed from that desolate place?

Or am I just relieved that nothing is boring anymore?

I think of Jou, and I can't help but feel hurt that he'd hidden such an important secret from me! And Honda... How could he hide that secret from me?

_Seto... _

Every time I think of him, my chest becomes constricted, like a fire burning within me- Those eyes, when I stare into them; I see emotions that I wish I would never see from him. He's... He's a horrible man. But the way he held me, kissed me, it had been gentle. Should I trust him?

I twisted onto my side and winced- "O-ah..." I whimpered a little, something jabbed my back.

What was that?

Nervously I sat up, observing where I was. It seemed that I was in a tent of thick white material that left the room humid and warm. The walls were supposed to be white, but I could barely see a thing in the light... I was on a few red silk blankets that had been laid upon the floor, acting as a barrier between the dirt and myself. The piece of fabric that had been keeping me warm had been a simple white piece of linen and my head had been rested upon a pillow; a pillow stuffed with feathers.

I've never slept upon such luxurious materials...

I flipped the linen fabric aside, wrinkling it and throwing it by my feet in impatient- I'd pushed myself away and rolled the red fabric away whilst resting it upon my lap (my body clothed in a sheer white leggings and a soft see-through skirt.). Through the dark lighting, I could barely see anything on the hard dirt ground.

The dim light of the tent hid my vision for a while, but as I got used to the lack of light, I saw something.

Something sharp.

My teeth clenched at the mere sight of it. A piece of flint, sharp and wide, lay pressed into the dirt. It could hurt.

_Stab into skin._

My fingers numbly picked it up from its hiding spot, and I observed the flat surfaces with interest. I have no strength to protect myself, to stab at anyone- but... I hesitantly held it tight to my chest. It could help me escape... From this place.

Quite literally, it could save me from this world.

"..." I heard voices from outside the tent, and I quickly hid the piece of flint back under the bed, pressing the silk blanket back on the ground before hiding myself under my sheet. "...He's been asleep for two days, Seto... Should we be worried?"

Two days?! My eyes widened. I slept for two days?! I didn't think they'd be talking about anyone else, who else would they have drugged? And who was talking?! It was a female voice!

Maybe it was another 'under cover' soldier.

"No. Honda is good at what he does. He's an expert in medication, however dumb he seems. Whatever he'd done to our prince, he had a good sense of mind to do so."

"How so?"

"Tea," So, the girl's name was Tea? "If Prince Yuugi had been awake, he'd probably be trying to run every chance he'd get... With him sleeping, we've gotten miles and miles covered. We only have at least two or more days to go until we arrive to the Upper kingdom and the palace, though, timing all depends if the drug affecting him still can hold him in sleeps clutches."

"...Well, what if Honda just creates more?"

"Yuugi isn't as stupid as you think, Tea." I wasn't liking this girl at all. She was speaking about me as if I were an idiot! "He was fooled once by Jou, his closest friend, I don't think he'll be fooled again."

"Yes- but..."

"Tea, are you trying to irritate the Royal advisor, and drug our Prince? You may have been a royal soldier, but you are a mere agent, you didn't even find Yuugi. Do not think you have any influence over me."

That shut the girl up.

"...S-Seto... W-Well, where are you going now?"

"Where do you think? I'm going to check on Yuugi."

Throwing the makeshift bed messily back together, I tucked myself into a ball, shivering already from fear. Damn it.

I heard the rustling over canvas, and the soft foot prints. I held my eyes shut tight, tears running down my cheeks. "Yuugi..." His cold voice melted slightly, and I tensed. "Prince... I know you're awake."

I shrugged. "...Seto..." I acknowledged him. "You ..." I felt my blanket thrust away from my body, and I felt cold air rush over my bare chest. "Eep!" I hid myself, lying on the side and facing the tent wall, my back facing him. I could feel his eyes raking over my skin hungrily. It made me shiver (I couldn't figure out if it was in excitement or terror).

Warm breath grazed my neck, and soon enough hands hungrily ran over my waist. Goose bumps rose, and I slowly relaxed as the hands began running smooth patterns over my skin. I rolled onto my back, staring into Seto's eyes.

"Mmh..." I breathed in slightly, watching those eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness- that coral blue color made me mesmerised. I loved those eyes already...

"_I hate you_..."

"You're lying..." He whispered accusingly with a smirk. Bending down, bringing his hands to either side of my head he began supporting himself above me.

"I'm not..."

"You are..."

"I'm not-" His mouth settled over mine, softly moving against my lips- his lips felt like petals, the skin was so soft. This kis... It felt just as it did last time, except, now he was just a bit aggressive.

"You don't mean it." He decided, laying his chest over mine before licking my bottom lip. The weight could of his muscles and armour could have crushed me easily, but he was levelling himself above me gently. I began to pant as his lips claimed mine, stealing my breath long before I was ready.

Did I mean it? Did I hate him? "W-Why... why are you doi-doing this?" I stammered, whispering in a barely audible voice.

"I'm making it easier for what's ahead of you now-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

"I - Y-You're not making me a slave..."

"No. You, my prince, will see. Are you going to be patient? Or impatient, like your older brother?"

_Impatient_. "Patient..."

"Good prince." He muttered against my lips, stroking them with his own tongue. The moist muscle was accompanied by humid breathI wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning and panting a little before gasping. He, in return, breathed out shakily against my lips. "Gods, you're too innocent to be a human..."

_**It just felt too good...**_

Slowly, he squeezed my hips tight with his legs, moving his lips to my throat, kissing and licking my skin.

"T-Thankyou..." I murmured quietly. "S-Seto...?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"A-Are ... Are you serious about this 'prince' thing?"

"Yes..." He whispered. "What reason would I have to lie?"

I couldn't help but believe it.

LINE LINE LINE.

He wouldn't let me leave the tent. He said I was too delicate, and that I needed to stay healthy. I don't know if he was just afraid of me escaping.

Aside from kissing, Seto had done nothing more. It was embarrassing, and I was confused and a little scared… I've never really done anything like that… I liked it. I liked his kisses, I liked his gentleness. If only he was like that all the time. Every time I see him, every time he talks to me, he's either cruel or he likes to taunt me…

I had to remind myself several times that I hated what he was doing, but I just felt that at some point, it was a very gentle motion of romance. But... It was wrong.

Wrong, too wrong.

I stared at the sharp piece of flint in my hands, hearing the crackling of fire just outside.

They must be cooking. I wasn't going to eat anything they offered me. No- I'm not stupid. I won't be drugged. I don't want to fall asleep again and wake up confused and disoriented. I definitely didn't want to wake up clothed in different clothes...

Seto dressed me.

I blushed at the thought.

My body felt violated.

"...Prince..." Came a soft voice. It was from outside the tent. I slid the flat and sharp piece of flint under my thigh and sighed.

"Yes?"

I waited awhile, wondering who was at the tent entrance. This person wasn't going to hurt me, right?

The canvas entrance flapped open and in came a short male, about eighteen probably. He had long white hair, wide brown eyes and pale skin. He had a strange appearance, but I guess I was just as strange (I mean, come on; I had three hair colours and purple eyes. Not normal.).

"W-Who are you?" I questioned in a whisper, too tired to become jumpy.

This boy/man had a small, reassuring smile on his face. "Don't worry, prince." He bowed slightly, and revealed a bowl in his hands. "I don't want to hurt you. But I have your meal."

"I'm not hungry." I whispered. "And don't call me 'prince'." IT sickened me. "My name is Yuugi."

He smiled at me, "Yes... Yuugi." He looked at me, bending down onto his knees and placing the bowl in my lap. "I'm Ryou. I was one of the undercover soldiers, only a few villages apart. I'm overjoyed that the nameless prince has been found."

I grimaced.

"Ryou, I'm not hungry." I stared at the meal, not interested.

"Please, prince- ah, Yuugi. Please, Yuugi. eat? You need to keep your strength up. You... You're so thin, and I'm aware that your last meal was over two days ago. Aren't you hungry?"

I gave a small bitter smile. "I'm used to not being fed. And I'd rather starve than be drugged yet again."

Ryou replied with pursed lips. "I'm not interested in drugging you. Truly."

"Seto is."

"He knows it would be easier, and that you want to leave... But, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not interested."

I frowned. "You may not be interested in drugging me, what if you have to? And what of Honda or Jou? Whoever mixed the drug in the first place? Who cooked this meal? I refuse to trust any of you." I hissed a little, tearing up. "You tore me from my home..."

"But you shall live a much better life now."

"What of my old family?" I whispered, thinking of the thirst and the hunger. "What of the village?"

"They shall suffer for their sins..." Ryou muttered angrily, it seemed he was also affected by what my village had done. I wiped tears away. Why was this happening? Are the Gods punishing me from a long sinful previous life?

He held the dish at me, and I frowned. "I'm still not eating." I whispered. I didn't want to be drugged. I shook my head, "I'm not eating..." I sobbed out again, "**I'm **_**not **_**eating**." My voice was so pathetic, so babyish and childish- I hated it. I wished it was more mature, more manly, so I could hold some power over someone. But I know that's impossible.

My stomach growled.

"W-Would you feel better if I ate it with you?" He sighed.

"What? You mean ..." I snickered, amused at the thought, "like one of those royal food tasters?"

Ryou giggled, "Yes. I'll take the first bite."

What could it hurt? I mean... He wouldn't try it if it was drugged, right? With a grudge filled sigh, I nodded. "Alright." He took the wooden spoon first, digging it into the stew before bringing it to his mouth and blowing on it gently. I watched him earnestly, slightly fearful that he'd pretend to eat what he was swallowing. He shoved it in his mouth, chewing and savouring the meal before swallowing. I observed him for a few minutes, curious to see if something would happen.

"See." Ryou laughed, placing the bowl in my hands. "It's fine."

I blew on the food, taking one bite before cringing. "Ugh, it tastes really salty."

Ryou cocked his head to the side. "It's dried fish, rice, curry and olives. All we can carry with us."

No wonder. I hated it already. "I don't like it."

"We have water, if you're interested in drinking some."

I shook my head. "No thanks." I wasn't too interested in drinking anything yet. I didn't eat as much as I should have, and when I sent a pleading glance at Ryou, he finished my meal off as mercy.

He told me all the names of the agents that had gathered in villages. Other than Jou, Honda and himself, there was Bakura, Mariku, Malik, Mai and Tea. There had been others, according to Ryou, but they had been caught out and executed. I found it sad to find that my own village had been so corrupted. I had once thought it to be so innocent.

"Thank you." I whispered as he stood up. He nodded.

"I'll send you a drink myself." He smiled kindly, shaking his white hair a little, scratching his scalp awkwardly, "Maybe I'll test taste it for you."

I smiled brightly, trying my best to seem cheerful, as he left the tent. I went back to staring at the sharp piece of flint as I dug it from under my legs.

I hated what I was wearing, I decided. Everything was soft and rich. My own white leggings, finishing just above my knees. And the see-through skirt, I don't know what the material was, but it wrapped around my hips, flowing elegantly whenever I stepped from one end of the large square tent to the other.

Gold thread trimmed the edges of my skirt.

I didn't think I deserved it.

Tossing the sharp rock from hand to hand, I hid it under the blankets in tire.

I want to leave.

_Now._

But how? Seto was all rude to me, forbidding me from leaving. And... He is the royal advisor after all.

But... I'm prince.

If I'm the prince, I can do what I want. Even if it means disobeying rules.

Standing up and cracking my joints, I made it to the tent before exiting it. It was actually quite dim outside. It seemed the sun was setting. A marvellous red light washed over me, and I shivered. It was getting cold already.

My body froze, my skin freezing- little goosebumps took over my skin, and I clutched my bare chest, rubbing my cold arms.

No matter, I just wanted to take a slow stretch. Maybe a slow walk.

I wasn't stupid- It wasn't like I'd take my chances and run off. Hell no- the desert was dangerous, and I knew very well that I wouldn't survive long without water or shade- or warmth (The desert nights are cruel and cold).

It seemed my tent was the biggest of all, as far as I could see. It was surrounded by a circle of other tents, all probably belonging to Ryou and Jou and the others. I wonder where they were eating, where the fire place was.

I wonder.

I simply yawned quietly, stretching my arms high into the air and scratching my neck. I felt kind of free. It was nice to feel like I could breathe instead of suffocating in that stupid tent.

I decided to just walk around one of the tents, see where it got me... It didn't get me anywhere really. I was met with the red sand. Mmh, I took a deep breath.

Freedom.

Taking my time, my feet traced around the large circle of tents, and I soon was met with the sight of the camp fire. I hid behind a sand dune.

"...He doesn't trust me."

"Do you really blame him, Ryou?"

"Shut up, Tea."

"I guess she has a point though, Bakura. We put some drugs in his food. He's too emotional though, ne?"

"I haven't seen him."

"He's beautiful, Malik."

"Weak, though."

"He has us for that reason."

"I don't tink we had ta drug him..."

"If it gets him to the palace, then so be it. Pharaoh Atemu will be happy, and I'm sure Yuugi shall be happy as well." I heard Seto say this. His voice was cold.

Silence ran through before someone spoke again. "Kaiba? How do you feel towards our prince Yuugi?"

"What do you mean, mutt?"

"I mean -I told you not to call me that, damn it-, ... What is he to you? Yuugi told me that you kissed him on the first night he met you... And when we caught him, you insisted on dressing him yourself- do not tell me you are violating him..." Jou muttered dangerously, "If you are, I'ma swear-"

"Relax."

My eyes widened.

What will Seto stay?

"...Prince Yuugi is just being returned to his rightful place at the palace. I couldn't care less if he were a man, woman or sex slave. I wouldn't' touch him." I couldn't help but feel disappointed.. and sad... that he wouldn't say anything kind. Why am I not surprised though? "I just don't trust any of you with him. And that first night, I thought he was a stupid villager."

Ow.

"I honestly wouldn't have touched him any way. I needed help, honestly, and he gave it to me."

Double owwy.

"Why are ya sayin' dat, Kaiba? Do ya honestly think the Prince Yuugi," I winced. God, I hate you Jou! How could he betray me? I don't want to be known as 'prince'- I just want to be known as 'Yuug'', just as he used to call me! "Is a pathetic toy? I mean, I know he's weak and all, and stubborn, and he's too kind for his own good- but really? Are you sayin' he's just a weak little toy-" Ow. That really hurt... I teared up.

"No. I didn't know at the time. Only when I saw those eyes of his. And it's not like I'm saying he's ugly. He's beautiful, do you not agree, Bakura?"

"Yeah, he's definitely as beautiful as the moon."

Seto continued. And I teared up. This hurt. Why? _Why did it hurt?!_ Why does what he say upset me?! I hate Seto! I hate him! "If he were a simple peasant, why not, I'd definitely fuck him. But... He's the prince. I had to get him to help me, loosen up, to talk... I did what I did."

I couldn't listen anymore, and I let out a small sniffle and sob before racing back to my tent. I think I heard a small gasp from the group, but I just ignored it and ran straight into my damn tent, hiding under my blanket and crying. "Damn you!" I whispered in anger.

Damn you!

_DAMN YOU! _

I found the piece of flint and growled.

_I hate this! I hate him. I hate Jou, I hate Honda, I hate Ryou. _

_I hate everyone. _

_Especially Seto. _

_I hate the Pharaoh. _

_I hate myself. I'll never live a normal life again... _

_...But I don't need to live. _

The flint was so sharp; it hurt just to rub my fingers against the edge. Sighing, I threw my head back, bringing the edge to my throat.

One quick pathetic slice, it will all be over. They won't have to worry about a troublesome prince anymore.

I pressed the sharp edge closer to my skin, flinching- "_Don't_ do it."

My eyes widened.

What?

Seto?

My nose let out a sniff and I growled slightly.

"Prince. _**Don't do it**_."

Definitely Seto.

Facing him, I glared. "Why would you care? I'm a _troublesome prince_. And according to you, you'd do anything to get me to the palace. I don't care anymore! I want to go; no one cares for me anymore. My life has been full of lies..." I didn't know that tears were gathering n my eyes, big fat blobby tears that ran down my face.

"I do care."

"No you don't. Apparently ... You think I'm just someone to take advantage of... That kiss meant nothing to you then?"

"Of cour-"

"Liar." I hissed, my weak hands dropping the flint in my lap. I began to cry. "I don't care for the palace, so just... Let me go. All I want are friends, family and a home..."

Before I knew it, Seto threw the flint to the edge of the room and ran to me, pushing me to the ground. "Yuugi..." He whispered, "Do you really think I'm the one to share emotions?"

I didn't reply.

I looked away, turning my head to the side so I didn't face him, but his long warm fingers clutched my chin and forced me to stare at him.

"Look at me... and answer me."

"Answer me."

"Now."

I looked at him, glaring. Gritting my teeth, I growled with thick tears. "_**No**_. You don't seem like the one to share any emotions- but I at least would have thought you'd be the kind to not be a complete jerk..." I began to sob. "I don't even know what to do... I'm so confused now. I don't even know why I'm crying! I hate you! _Why_ _do I even care?_!"

Seto smirked, looking into my eyes, "Yuugi..." _Soft_... I thought, _his voice is soft... _I didn't really know what would happen next, but his soft fingers stroked my skin. "It's alright. I'll wait for you to realise what you really want."

Confusion ran through me, and I simply nodded at him, eyes widening. "I'm sorry." My voice sounded so pathetic and small, soft and breathy. "I'm sorry, Seto." Why was I sorry?

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm _sorry..._"

"I'm sorry..."

Those blue eyes cast me to repeat the words over and over again, I couldn't stop whispering them, but he just breezed his lips over my cheeks.

He didn't' do anything other than stroke my cheeks and wrap my shoulders up with the blankets. I drifted right into sleep, into a dreamless night of heaviness.

And when I woke up, he was gone.

...LINE LINE LINE.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mina, Arigatou! :D _**

**_Sorry for making you wait so long for this new chapter... I worked extra hard in this chappy to bring you the ultimate power of our favourite Pharaoh! :D _**

**_This Chapter is probably the longest chapter in FOUND History. ;) _**

* * *

The weather was reaching a point of extreme humidity- flies and bugs were trying to stick to everything. Usually I wouldn't mind because I'd be busy trying to help my mother or father to farm. But now, sitting still without saying a word, I was starting to become irritated. It wasn't fun riding a camel; especially when your wrists were chained together.

Apparently Seto couldn't trust me truly to be on a horse by my own. All I wanted was to be on my own for a while.

Luckily I got what I wanted. My own camel to ride on, so I could be on my own; unfortunately that meant that my wrists had to be bound together by silver chains. The white camel was calm, and the reins were tied to Ryou's camel.

The trip was agonisingly boring.

Only the guards talked. I didn't. I didn't want to talk to _them_. Even if what they said was true, it really hurt to hear Jou say that about me- we'd been friends for a long time, so knowing that he thought I was weak really was painful.

Seto wasn't talking either. He, Ryou and I were the only ones on animals, the rest were walking.

"…We're almost there." Ryou turned to me, smiling kindly, "Don't worry, prince Yuugi." I glared slightly at the name, turning away from him sadly.

I really didn't want to be a prince. The prospect scared me.

There was a long piece of linen covering my head, running down my shoulders and covering my back. It was sunny today.

It's been two days since Seto last kissed me- back in that camp – and I couldn't look at him straight. Whenever I looked at him, my heart would hurt.

I hated it.

I swatted a few flies from my face, pulling the linen hood tighter around my shoulders, and I took a deep breath. I was so thirsty. So thirsty. It was almost painful how thirsty I was- and I could still taste the salty meal I'd eaten this morning. My stomach lurched.

Leaning forward, I pressed my cheek against the Camel's long neck, trying to hide my laboured breathing. I didn't want to talk to anyone- I felt too bad, too sick, and too sad.

I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. Because we were behind schedule, we had to ride during night and day, which meant little to no breaks. The rocking motion the camel gave was almost sickening, and my stomach gave another lurch. I so wished my wrists were free, I really wanted to curl into a ball with no restrictions and die.

"Prince?" Jou called.

I ignored him.

If he could talk about me back then, what stopped him from saying other stuff?

"P-Prince Yuugi?" Ryou whispered.

"Maybe he's sleeping." One of the girl's suggested. I think her name was Tea.

I couldn't care if they thought I was sleeping- I just felt awful. So tired and cramped…

It really hurt.

I just wanted ot drink some water. Water. Water.

Water.

That's all I was interested in.

Slowly, I felt myself slipping- and I was too weak to stop myself.

"Yuugi!"

"Oh-"

I collided with sand. It felt so soft and hot, I was burning and sinking at the same time. The linen protected me from any of the heat really harming at all, but my skin already felt reddened and sore. My throat was clogging with dry spit, and it disgusted me. Tears burned in my eyes, I felt so ill.

There was a clatter of metal, and arms pulled me up- I was pressed against a cool chest. "A-… hah…" I panted a little, my breath excruciatingly loud.

At first I expected to be held against Seto's chest, but it was, in fact, Jou's. "Yuug', what happened?" A hand brushed my cheek, "Ne, Seto!" He called out, and he shifted a bit. My eyes squeezed shut. "He's burnin' up. We can't keep forcing him through this heat- he'll die before we get to da palace!"

I moaned quietly.

My mouth was too dry to form words.

There was a silence.

"…Tch, fine- Mutt, bring him over to that sand dune, it's shady there. Bakura, take care of the camels." All I wanted was water- my mind was reeling from the lack of hydration! "Ryou get him something to eat. Mai," Tears gained in my eyes. Water. That's all I wanted- all I needed. "You and Malik and Marik keep walking ahead, if you get to the city first, get help."

A sob ripped through me, and it sounded like a cough.

"You heard me." Seto's voice was cold, "Get to it!"

Slowly, I was held in Jou's arms, and taken into a shady area. My eyes were still shut. The sand was nice and cold, I could have breathed in relief but all I did was shudder.

I felt the absence of Mai, Malik and Marik. But I couldn't really care (I mean, I hoped they'd be careful, but all I was worried about now was water).

Someone picked up my shoulders and laid me down on knees. "…Prince Yuugi." Ryou. "have this…"

I shook my head. _No- No, no more!_ "…n-…no…" I throatily whispered.

"Relax." He whispered, "It's water. That's all it is." Soothingly, he stroked my hair, and something cold pressed against my dry lips. I nodded.

That's all I needed.

Slowly, I opened my mouth, and the cold metal bowl holding the water was greedily accepted, and the smooth liquid gushed down my throat- I could have cried in relief. I savoured the water and slowly swallowed it all up, Ryou set the bowl away. As soon as I felt better, I moaned. "I don.. want the food…" I muttered throatily.

I opened my eyes, and stared into Ryou's brown eyes. He smiled understandingly and nodded.

"T-Thank you, Ryou."

"Its fine, my prince." He murmured humbly. I looked away angrily as soon as he said it. I hated the title. "The City is close, very close, we'll get you there."

There was no doubt in that- although at this point, I wish I could just die. I was scared- I was scared to see the Pharaoh…

Really scared.

The shade was comforting, and the chains on my wrists were removed by calm hands. I rested there for a while- and before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was awake and on something moving. Seto was beside me. The first thing I noticed was that I was in the shade. The second thing I noticed was that he was holding my waist tightly. "S-Seto?" I murmured shyly. He looked at me and pulled his arm away immediately, looking away. "What's going on?" I wiped my eyes with balled up fists.

He sighed, "Mai got help. A few servants and guards have gotten you new means of transportation, they use these in Rome. It's called a litter."

It was a nice thing, I noticed. The surface I laid on was sturdy silk and papyrus, there were curtains surrounding me and Seto. "…A-Are horses pulling us?" I whispered.

He smirked, "No." I blushed- I didn't know much about this 'rich life'. "…The servants are."

The idea seemed horrible! I jumped up into a sitting position, "I-I can walk! Don't let them do all the work- I'm no one important… It's awful outside, it's so sunny, they must be thirsty… and tired." I didn't know how much I weighed, but I knew just by looking at Seto that he weighed tonnes.

His broad hand gripped my wrist, "Relax, Prince Yuugi. This is their job and they're grateful for being given this work. It's better than starving on the streets."

That was true. Slowly, I nodded. "S-Seto…?" I whispered, a little too scared to speak too loudly. "W-What do I do?"

"What?"

"W-W…" I felt stupid asking the question. "When… I see the Pharaoh… How do I act around him?"

Seto stared at me for a while, studying my face. "You must act humble and respectful. Whilst I know you are the prince, he has to be the judge of that." I went pale, and he smirked, "Do not fret. I know you are the Prince. Your parents told you, didn't they? They confessed. You are the prince." I nodded slightly and shyly. "…When you see him, don't tremble. He is the pharaoh, and your brother, treat him with respect and kindness."

Shyly, I nodded, my stomach twisting in knots. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. It all seemed so… fake, yet real- like a dream.

There was a sudden commotion outside, and I moved to one of the curtains, staring straight through the sheer white material. I gasped, "A-Ah…!"

It was beautiful.

It was the River Nile. There wasn't much water since it was a dry season, but there was plenty of water and crops- and there were hippopotami! It was … amazing. The sky was a rich blue, the crops green and gold- the water was beautiful. I was tempted to jump straight in. "It's…" I trailed off, surprised. Was this really happening? I couldn't knock it in my head that it was.

And the people! Farmers working hard and children playing around. I stared at them as they stared at the Litter. They didn't see me though, I could barely see them through the sheer material anyway.

I turned around, tearing up.

I still felt so scared.

Seto stared at me, his cold ice eyes staring at me through thick eyelashes. "Don't cry." He commanded. "A Boy like you has no reason to cry."

He looked me up and down at my sitting position, "The Pharaoh won't be happy about your current state." He stated flatly.

"W-What?" I frowned.

"You're too thin." He decided.

I looked away awkwardly, "…That isn't something to say…" I murmured quietly. I didn't want to go near him, to be honest. Already in this closed area, my heart beat strongly. Maybe it was fear that he'd do something again, or maybe it was want for what he could do to me.

He looked at me, his lips twisting. "Forgive me, my prince." His voice was sultry, and I blushed and looked away.

Maybe after this, I wouldn't have to see him again.

Instead of relief- the thought gave me a deep sadness. "…Seto…" He looked at me, and I gathered my legs against my chest, holding my knees together sadly. "…I…"

He looked at me. Not in confusion, anger or impatience. Just with a calm understanding.

By now there was chatter and gasps and cries of relief outside of the Litter. Seto gave a wry smirk, "You're proving to be very popular, My Prince."

"D-Don't call me that. Please. It's just… Yuugi." I murmured. Even my own name was sounding strange, I was already used to the name 'My Prince'. I missed my old life, sort of. I mean, I had a nice family, even if my mother was a tad bit cruel and rash, my father a bit of a wimp- but they were there for me... And I had friends. Not many, but I had friends.

From what I could see from the curtain walls was amazing…

I mean… The buildings were so… _amazing_- all this plaster, the paved walls and- and the children! They were happy, running around and playing instead of working daily chores that I and so many other children in my village had to do.

It took awhile, but many civilians began crowding around, screaming and laughing in happiness as if they were being reunited with one of the Gods. Guards yelled at them, telling them to clear away. But they followed us, many trying to peek into my own small little place. It was awful, I hated the attention. I stayed in the dark spots of the small area, curled in a small ball.

"…This isn't fun." I whispered, looking at Seto. He smirked.

My body screamed.

_When was he going to touch me?! _It begged for an answer, and I looked away, blushing. The thought of him touching me made goosebumps line my skin.

The carriage went up, up a great hill, and I saw great buildings and obelisks with large hieroglyphics- It was all so amazing- I saw men and women whose clothes were getting richer and richer- and then as soon as I knew it, my door was opened and I was tugged out.

"Come on, Prince..." Bakura, I could tell, was trying his hardest to be humble, and he mumbled these words. "It's time to meet your brother, the Pharaoh."

I nodded, looking around at Jou and Ryou and Seto whom all followed me. Unfortunately Tea followed me also. I didn't like her personally, she was always so ... weird to me. She glared at me when she had the time, and when we were packing up the tents, she'd pushed me a little. Why would I tell anyone though? I can't help that she has a stupid grudge against me.

Seto joined me.

We were outside of the Palace, it was the largest building I could have ever imagined. It was all square, all white paved and gold inlaid. There were tall pillars by the entrance, the sandstone tiles underneath my feet leading towards the large palace doors. There were lines of guards waiting for (I think) me, and they all held red flags on brass poles.

Seto stepped me forward, straightening my clothes up first before guiding me through the courtyard. I admired a few long green plants as I walked, a bit too nervous to look at the towering men and dancing women who cheered and chanted.

"The nameless prince is back!"

"Thank be to Ra!"

"Shall Ra be praised!"

I had to try to stop blushing from all the compliments. Seto guided me through. I noticed that he'd changed his attire into something more official, pure linen with golden breast plates, silver laced capes running over his shoulders and leather sandals. His hair even looked better.

Countless doorways, tall, narrow, wide, colourful, dull, all the type, were what we passed. It was all amazing until- I saw it.

It was the most beautiful doorway I'd ever seen. Yeah, I know, it's corny and weird and a tad bit creepy that I'd confess a doorway being 'beautiful', but it was.

Pillars rested on each side, lined with sapphire and ruby and gold and diamonds. There were small squares made from each material, and the archway, it was carved into beautiful patterns. It... IT almost seemed familiar.

I shook my head slightly, shaking the thought away.

_No... It's not familiar._ I'm not even sure if I want to believe that.

Sheer white curtains covered this archway, blocking anyone from seeing what lay inside the room.

"Is that...?" I trailed off, unsure.

Seto nodded, "Yes, Prince." His voice was soft and delicate, holding a bit of annoyance (I guess that was pretty normal though) in tone, but all the way being patient and fair. He stopped me, wiping my shoulders a bit and brushing my hair up slightly.

"I..." I frowned, "I don't _want _to do this..." I whispered.

"You must." He muttered.

I couldn't say anything. What could I say? I just gave a pathetic sigh and nodded. Straightening his and my shoulders, he turned me to walk. My feet moved slowly, I was too nervous. I wasn't shivering, but I definitely wasn't feeling confident.

We stepped through, and the soft material brushed my body, it felt like a wonderful shower of rain flowing over my skin. I kept my face down, slightly terrified when I heard Seto call out, "Prince Yuugi... Has arrived..."

I paused, stopping just a few feet after the door. I couldn't go on, I felt as if my knees would collapse in fright.

Seto didn't rush me, he literally stepped to one side of the room, doing something else- I was too nervous to look. I knew that there were only two other people in the room.

"Hmm... _This _is my brother?" Came a proud voice. I shivered, chills going up my spine. His voice was so... dangerous and deep. It held authority.

Doubt ran though me.

"Yes, Pharaoh Atemu."

I could feel eyes on me.

"Look at me, boy..."

I swallowed.

"Look up, Yuugi."

I could do nothing other than follow his rules. My eyes slowly raked over the floor, running up until I saw a large golden throne, and seated on it was a very tall male. Crimson red eyes stared into mine. They were such beautiful eyes, a beautiful color, and beautiful eye lashes.

They widened as they looked at me, looking me up and down.

The male was tanned, tall, muscular and lean. His features were strong, sharp. His hair was like mine, definitely, long golden rods of hair running up black and magenta hair. It was beautiful.

He sat crisscrossed with his long cape draped around his shoulders playfully.

And he just looked at me momentarily before standing up and laughing. It was a deep, heavy laugh. "Ahahahahahahar!"

I stood there, feeling nervous and doubtful. He continued laughing, walking slowly towards me.

_Damn it- he'll ridicule me, and it wouldn't even be my fault! I knew it!_

As soon as he came to me, I tensed and trembled, looking away. He's going to hit me- He's going to hit me…!

...He enveloped me in a tight hug, "Dear baby brother! _You're home_...~" He gave a cheerful laugh, keeping me tight against his chest. "**Finally**, you're home away from those _savages_, you're home with me!"

My eyes widened. What?

_**Strong arms, a kind smile, tomato red eyes and a fresh sunny scent decorating his skin...**_

"I'm hoping you're hungry, for we have a feast coming up for us all. We shall talk, catch up, and eat until the sun touches the morning sky!"

I nodded and muttered a muffled "Pharaoh, thankyou-"

"It's Atemu. Or Big Brother. I like those names either way."

"Yes- bu-"

"It is your birthday in a few weeks, we shall make sure the whole city celebrates, otherwise they shall all be thrown in jail-" He can't be serious?!

"A-Atem-"

"Yes, I should probably thank all of those agents I put up for searching for you... They shall take up permanent residence in this palace as gratitude..."

"Atemu...-"

"Oh, Gods, I need to pray to the sun God Ra for guiding you home... I shall do this later, but now you need to be bathed, clothed and ..."

"Atem-"

"We do have specific things to discuss... Especially with Seto and you..."

He set me on my feet, giving me a smile, looking a tad bit speechless for the first time since I first saw him. "I can't believe your home..."

"H-How do you know I'm really... Really the..." I couldn't finish the sentence, and I stared at the ground in fear.

"...Really my brother?"

"Y-Yeah..." I looked down, upset.

"My brother... You have a distinguished look; I can see that you are still beautiful: Your amethyst eyes, your white skin- your hair is like mine, our features may be different in some ways, but you, I know, are my brother." His tanned skin was smooth as he stroked my shoulders happily.

I nodded slowly. "W-What were you trying to say a-about Seto a-and myself? W-What 'things' do we need to discuss?" I looked between Seto and Atemu, Seto staring at us with a victorious smirk and Atemu looking at me with a ... strange look.

"Well...~" Atemu hummed, "We shall discuss this matter over dinner." He decided, each word being accompanied by an excited clap. He looked me up and down, "Hm, you could use some fresh clothing; it must have been dusty out there in the desert? Ah, what am I saying? It's the desert, it's always dusty."

I nodded awkwardly. "Well, I don't really need to be dressed in anything special-"

"Nonsense. You shall take a bath, the servants shall dress you in a fine tunic, brought over from those high and mighty Romans, and you shall have a private dinner with myself, the agents and Seto, ah, and the Roman Emperor, Solomon and his grandson, Seth."

I nodded, dazed. Wow- he was talking all quickly- and before I knew it, I was being whisked away by servants and taken down more hallways and rooms, until I entered a spacious room. "A-Ah!" I gasped, looking for someone familiar.

The room was dark.

It held a deep hole in the ground, but the hole was laid with tiles and mosaics. Clear water smelling heavily of jasmine laid in the hole. There were several servants standing by the door. They held clothes in their arms, long towels and oils in crystal glasses.

They were all women, and stared at me expectantly. I began to blush. "A-Ah... Excuse me, but can I please have some privacy? Can you wait outside please?"

The servants looked surprised that I desired no help, but they did not argue with my choices. I didn't need help anyway, it was a bath. Maybe it was more luxurious than any bath I'd ever had, but it wasn't like I'd start drowning.

I made sure that the doors had been closed before I de-clothed myself. I didn't want any peepers.

I removed my clothing, staring at the bath in excitement. _Finally- it's been awhile since my last bath!_ I shivered in anticipation. The steam rising from the water wafted around the room, like a sauna.

There were small tiled steps that I used, stepping in the bath until it reached my neck. Yeah, I was definitely too short.

I shook the thought away with a depressed sigh before stretching my cold limbs. The warm water was relief against my achy muscles. My feet struggled to keep my head above water, but I managed to float. I wonder if this is what the rich people call 'swimming'. I've never been given this kind of treatment...- Well, according to the palace people, I had experienced such amazing riches once upon a time.

_**A baby's cry breaks the air, fresh warm water dripping over the soft skin and a small whisper calming the shrill wails to gentle giggles. **_

I shook my head. Where did that come from?

Taking in a deep breath, I dunked my head underwater, my hair immediately going soggy. I kicked my legs a bit, swimming across the deep pool of beautiful and soothing liquid. It felt great against my skin. It burnt the soles of my feet, but I couldn't bring myself to admit that it was unpleasant, it was actually a pleasant sensation.

The surface broke, waves clashing against the edge of the pool. I took a deep breath, sighing.

So... My new life?

This is my new life now?

I can't say it's disappointing, but it is frightening. New people. New family.

New rules for survival.

I looked at a few curious looking lumps of animal fat and bottles of oils. _I've heard of these... They make your body perfumed; they keep your hair smooth_. Swimming over (I'd given up trying to walk), I gripped a small lump curiously. How would you use it though?

I gripped the lump and felt it squish in my hands. It felt funny. Once upon a time, I remember Jou bringing it over and explaining how to use it- but I could barely remember his instructions. Did I just rub myself with it? Shyly, I pressed it against my collar and ran it around my skin. It was so new to me.

It was almost embarrassing being in the bath- I already felt like I was intruding in this huge palace. Whenever I moved, the water created splashes that echoed in the dark room, but I didn't mind that much.

So…

Pharaoh is my brother? Pharaoh Atemu?

He was a funny man.

Terrifying, yet almost a comical relief, he still scared me. MY heart was still beating from the fright. I clutched my chest, sighing almost in relief. It wasn't over yet. It wasn't going to be over any time soon. I'd still be surrounded by strange people.

Soaking a while more in the water, I decided it was time I hopped out- but I noticed my clothes were soaked. "-U-Uh…" I dumbly moaned- Maybe the maids were outside?

"S-S…" I blushed a deep red. "Excuse me!" I called out pathetically. This was so embarrassing. I pressed myself against the wall of the bath, blushing all the while.

Three of the women came in.

They all entered; faces looking at the ground and as a sign of respect for my privacy- One of them, a woman with long black hair and tanned skin, stared at me curiously for a while before murmuring, "Is anything wrong?"

"I- … The water wet my clothes." I muttered, embarrassed.

She shrugged, "It's all right. We shall clean it, come out of the bath and we shall dry you and brush your hair and dress you."

I gasped, "A-Ah… It's all right, I can do it on my own…"

"No." One of the maids said firmly, "It's our job, your highness. Let us do it and tend to you."

A girl of seventeen looked at me before blushing a bright pink, I stared at her in confusion. She held the towels. Slowly, she stepped towards the steps from the bath, holding out the thick material infront of her. Awkwardly, she looked away as I covered myself with my hands, It was so embarrassing to be tended to … Never in my life as a teenager had I really been tended to! The material covered me immediately, and I tightly held it around my waist.

The women looked at me expectantly, and I stood there, in the middle of the room, dumbly. I had no idea what to do.

"A-Ah…" The girl who gave me the towel, realising this, quickly ushered me to another one of the girls. "Ikali will clothe you for the Banquet…"

I nodded shyly, shivering a little. I felt a little strange- I felt very nervous. …To be honest, I'd rather have Seto clothing me. I mean, he's done it before… When I was unconscious, right?

The woman looked me up and down. She was rather old, and chubby. In her hands, she held long linen cloths with golden chains and ruby stones. It couldn't be for me, could it?!

"…It's alright, your Highness." The woman assured me, "I've been serving your family for years- I took care of young Pharaoh Atemu." Her old face crinkled into a comforting face, and I nodded. Ikali handed the clothes to an older woman, and she took the towel from my waist and dried my body properly. I had to look away nervously- I hated the thought of people staring at my nakedness.

Ikali was pleasant and kind and she'd quickly dried my hair before helping me into my leggings. With a swift skill, she immediately covered my waist with a thin linen. I thought that was all, and I was ready to turn around before Ikali gripped my arm and pulled me back into place. "Don't be leaving so soon." She chided.

Long silk was draped over my shoulders, it was a beautiful white that I thought was too good for me. It was strange and alien- I've never been treated to a luxury like this… And still, the long silk cape was clasped together with a gold clip. My chest was left bare, and I blushed uneasily.

The eldest of the women, who introduced herself as Ishami, had gently brushed my hair with smooth perfumes, and she'd even contemplated painting my eyes. "It's alright though, your eyelashes are so thick and luscious, you don't need the Kohl today." She'd said.

It was almost as if I were getting ready for a special ritual; I'd been decorated with so many rich objects! A long necklace of sapphires and silver choked my thin neck, beads hung from the necklace. I was weighed down immediately when an ornament of Amethyst stone and gold was placed on top.

"I-Is it all really necessary?" I whispered, unsure. I hadn't really seen my appearance, but I knew that I already felt like a walking God- though, instead of feeling confident and happy, I felt fearful and scared. How would the dinner go? What did the Pharaoh want me to talk to Seto about?

I blushed.

How would Seto react when he saw me?

…Why did I even care?

_**A satisfied smile dances upon smooth porcelain skin, delicate and protective hands keep a strong hold, ice blue eyes give warm comfort… **_

I shook my head, blushing a little.

I'm so confused.

Ikali nodded, "Yes. The Pharaoh chose these ornaments just for you."

Ah- The Pharaoh.

I nodded numbly.

Slowly, I was put into sandals, and then, I was led out.

* * *

The Banquet was scary. It was a large room that looked terrifyingly different from what I was used to. The floor was marble, the walls were decorated with bright colours, and the music was loud. People were everywhere, talking, laughing, enjoying the night. There were dancers prancing around half naked, I looked away, slightly shy.

I was scared. No one was looking at me (That's because I was hiding behind one of the pillars), and I couldn't find anyone that looked familiar, I couldn't even find the Pharaoh. The thought made me tear up, and I stroked my cold shoulders, pulling the cape tightly around my form. "…I… I … I'm…" I whispered to myself, choking in nervousness.

"I'm scared."

I twisted away from the sight and leant against one of the walls, clutching at my bare knees and trembling. There was nothing I could do but hide.

Wiping my eyes, I sniffed a little and leant back. "…Y-Yuugi…?" I froze.

And I turned to my left, and I gave a small fake smile. "H-Hello, B-Bakura."

There was the white haired soldier, dressed in a navy tunic and bronze plating, he stared at me from the darkness. A ray of light shone across his face. I barely knew him, even over the travelling I'd barely noticed him. I wiped my nose a little.

"Why aren't you out enjoying the Banquet?" He questioned, curious yet bored at the same time. "Aren't Prince's supposed to socialise?"

I grimaced, yet put on a small smile, "I guess I'm not the normal Prince, am I?" I looked at the ground, wiping my eyes sadly. "…Actually…" It wasn't in my interest to start crying, but I couldn't help it. "…I'm scared." I whispered, "I'm really … Scared. I don't know anyone. I don't know what to do. I'm clueless on what to do, or who to talk to."

Bakura shrugged, "…Where's Ryou? Don't you like him?"

"I can't find him."

"He's talking to that bastard Seto and the Pharaoh."

I nodded.

He stepped towards me, into the darkness with me, and looked down at me. "You know, for a second, I thought you were a girl. You're far too beautiful, ya know?"

I blushed, "…T-That's not true…"

"Oh- it is."

"…Y-You're handsome." I replied. I didn't feel right being complimented and not complimenting him back. "Truly."

Bakura grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks, I guess."

I nodded with a small giggle. Immediately, my fears went to rest. Bakura… He'd protect me, right?

"Ya know, I should be grateful to have been one of the many to have found you- I mean, I, and everyone else, was given a promotion and permanent residence in the Palace. But, I feel kinda useless."

I looked at him, "How so?"

He shrugged, "It's the first time in years that I've been put back in the Palace. It's not… Normal."

"At least I'm not the only one." I sighed in relief.

He grinned wolfishly, "I'm beginin' to like you, Prince."

I giggled.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the Pharaoh. He's on his toes waiting for you."

I nodded, immediately tense again. Noting this, Bakura looked at me with a shrug. "It'll be fine. All you gotta do is walk in with a straight back and a face of an angel." I blushed.

He tugged at my wrist, bringing me into the main room and released my hand. A few people looked at me, then looked back at the entertainment- but then they returned their sight to me. The music stopped. The dancing stopped.

People stared at me in Awe.

"_T-That's the Missing Prince!"_

"_He's divine…"_

"_He's as beautiful as his mother…"_

"_We're blessed to have found this young boy." _

The whispers made me blush. Slowly, Bakura nudged me to start walking, and I did. It was a long walk, and it was only then did I finally see Jou and the rest of the Guards randomly standing around in the crowd. They were also looking at me.

I stared at the ground.

At the far end of the room, I saw four thrones where the Pharaoh stood by one of golden and silver one's. His ruby eyes looked at me with a deep affection, and his smile looked complete and proud. His eyes were surrounded by kohl, I randomly noticed. Beside him there was another an old man who looked at me with interest. A young man with tanned skin stood beside him, dressed in a purple tunic (He looked like Seto, but his skin was tanner and just a bit more taller).

On Atemu's left, there was Seto.

Seto.

Seto.

Seto.

My heart beat angrily and crazily.

"My brother." Atemu greeted me. He stood up, his long cape of crimson flowing behind him. "You've rested well?"

Shyly I nodded; The bath was soothing.

Atemu looked down at me, and he placed a warm hand on my shoulder and twisted me around to face the guests. "This, Lady and Gentlemen, is my baby brother!" Pride ran into his voice. I stared at the ground.

Hungrily, people looked at me as if I were a treasure, and it made me uncomfortable.

Bakura was near me. Beside him was Ryou, and they looked at each other kindly. I was envious.

A smooth hand stroked my cheek, "Isn't he beautiful? Yes, my brother is a jewel." Atemu cooed, and I blushed a little. "Our parent's would have been proud if they were with us on this land- but they are now looking over us in the afterlife."

The crowd infront of me clapped.

"Please- think not of our luck to have found the Prince tonight, but also think of our late Mother and Father! Please, continue with your celebrating!"

And the music continued.

I looked away, turning to Atemu who looked at me with a gaze of love, and he dragged me to the throne where the old man was. Seto consciously stood beside me, looking down at me as I took my time to look back up at him.

There was an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't identify.

"…Yuugi, this is Emperor of Rome, Solomon." Atemu said, looking at the tiny old man. "And this is his grandson… Seth." He visibly looked over the taller male hungrily with his dark crimson eyes. I bowed a little to the old man and young male.

"It's nice to meet you." I kindly said.

This night is turning out to be the strangest ever- never had I imagined meeting Atemu the Pharaoh or Solomon the Emperor. Emperor Solomon smiled a gentle smile with me, "No, it is a pleasure to meet you." Seth nodded at me, uninterested.

I was bored already.

Atemu looked at me, "My dear brother, I have much to ask you… Though, it will have to wait until later when we eat…" The proud male who was coated in ivory and silk grinned at me excitedly. I didn't smile back; I was tired and nervous. Not that Atemu would understand. I had a feeling that he didn't care about how I felt. I was about to turn around and walk away, but he grabbed my hand gently. "Brother, don't leave." He silently begged, staring at me.

"A-Ah… Alright."

"Sit on this." He guided me a few feet to one of the seats, it was pure silver with beautiful stones decorating it. I didn't feel right sitting on such a piece of beauty. Yet, Seto gently set me down on the hard uncomfortable throne. I stared at him, my stomach immediately feeling tumbled. I blushed and looked at my lap, clenching my knees together.

It took a while, but Atemu called everyone to the dining room to eat. I'd hopped up to join them, but he'd tugged me down. "No, Yuugi." Atemu set me down on the throne yet again, "We shall eat together only with Seth, Solomon and Seto."

I looked at Seto.

"He is my trusted official, Solomon; we have been friends since childhood, and he's also taken care of me- not to mention, he's returned my greatest treasure to me." Atemu looked at me with affection. I nodded silently, and I watched as a few servants brought a long and heavy looking wooden table infront of us. There was also a chair, just as rich as Atemu's, brought infront of us. Seto sat himself there.

My stomach began to rumble loudly, and I blushed, looking away. What kind of food would they feed me here?

I tried to avoid Seto's eyes.

Why was he even looking at me? It was… unnerving. Th eonly thing he ever did was take me from home and make… make me feel good. I blushed at the thought. Atemu was sitting next to Seth, Solomon was on the far edge, like me.

"…The trading of the Spices and Sweet-Smelling Bark is going well, I trust?" Atemu was the first to talk, he looked at Solomon expectedly. The words were confusing and boring- I knew nothing about politics or trading, I was, to be honest, stupid when it came to this stuff. "And the cotton and Perfume, I hope?"

Solomon gave a heavy laugh, "Yes, m'boy. It is all good. The delivery is slower than I thought… Is there a reason for that?"

"Because of an outbreak on our usual trade routes, Seto has had to discuss new roads with the traders. It should only be an extra two days of travelling- I'm sorry if it's caused an inconvenience for you."

Solomon chuckled, "It's alright, Pharaoh Atemu. I was only worried that something had happened… Especially when you'd invited us to your Palace a few days ago; I'd thought you were cutting off all exportation and importation of trade… Though, it turned out to be the arrival of your beautiful brother- how did you know he was coming back?"

Atemu looked at me, rubbing my hand gently before looking back at Solomon, "I prayed my whole life for this day- after many disappointments I just knew that today would be different. This… is a happy day."

What he said was full of emotion; full of truth and love. His tone was soft, and it reminded me of my previous mother and father, a pang of guilt struck my heart. Whilst I was here in all this luxury, they were there starving. Even if they'd taken me away, even if they'd kept secrets, I obviously loved them. Sure, my life had been hard… But I still missed them.

But it touched my heart that Atemu felt that way for me. Though, right now he was looking gently at Seth with a mesmerised stare. Seth was looking at the servants who laid food out in front of us. Plates of bronze and copper coated the long table. Seto looked at me, I felt his eyes on me, and I blushed, nervously staring at the silver plate laid out in front of me. My body felt flush whenever he looked my way.

The old emperor stared at me for a moment, "Maybe I should have him marry my Grandson, Seth."

Immediately Seto and Atemu glared at the clueless old man, and I froze. Marriage?! I wasn't old enough… I was only seventeen… Well, now that I was the Prince, I was technically nearly sixteen. I was still too young, I think. Sure, boys my age and younger were getting married in my old village (My heart gave another pluck of guilt), but I never really wanted to get married.

Seth also glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Emperor…" Atemu put on a smile, "I'm afraid you're too late, my brother Yuugi is destined to be joined to someone else very important." My eyes widened, and I stared at him in horror. Atemu turned to me. "A-Ah… Maybe I should have told you before."

"Y-Y… What?"

He looked at me, eyes shining. "My brother… Whilst you were gone, I knew you'd turn into a gem, call it instincts, I also knew you were alive… I set up a deal." A deal? My heart crumbled. Was I a piece of gold to be auctioned off to? I felt like that. Didn't Atemu want me back? And now he was selling me? I was confused. But … to who? The table was silent, but also tense. "I was only a child, just desperate to find my baby brother- desperate to find someone who was probably as lonely as I was…"

"W-who?" I whispered.

"This deal was to give your hand to the one who found you. I only gave this deal to the agents, such as Jou, Honda, Tea, Ryou- they all accepted, but of course, none of them really found you an reported it."

Oh…

I know.

"The one who found you and reported it to me… Was…"

"Seto." I murmured.

I looked at the satisfied and smug looking male next to me, and my heart skipped a beat. I had no idea if it was out of fear, though.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN... :D PLEASE REVIEW! I need support because I spent my entire weekend working on this chappy...!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi :) _**

**_This chapter is pretty short compared to the last chapter, and I'm not truly happy with it myself. I'll try harder next chapter- _**

**_P~R~O~M~I~S~E! :) _**

**_Anyway- R&R! :) _**

* * *

Atemu waved his hands and joyously slapped them together, "Let's talk later about this- there is a delicious dinner waiting for us! And the whole City is celebrating in your honour, my brother!" His bright crimson eyes literally spoke for themselves as he gleefully stared at the large dishes of fresh steaming hot food.

I cringed visibly.

Seto… and me?

I can't tell if I was more shocked than miserable. I just avoided Seto and Atemu's stare, they were eagerly awaiting a positive response. I couldn't grace them with a smile, my stomach was still in knots.

So… I'd marry Seto? I'd have to?

But… I don't want to. I don't want to marry him! I can't- he's insufferable and mean! He'd probably enslave me and beat me!

Images of slavery and chains flashed through my mind, and my eyes twitched.

There were roasts everywhere on silver and gold serving plates. Gazelle, duck, chicken and goose laid steaming in the middle of the room coated in sticky honey and fruits. My mouth watered. Never had I really eaten meat- it was all so rich and expensive. But my stomach gave a lurch.

_**Merry laughter is echoing everywhere, the smiles are everywhere and the atmosphere is loving.**_

"My brother, Yuugi," Atemu touched my hand, and I flinched, but his warm touch calmed me down quick enough. "Are you satisfied with this food?"

I jerked my head a little, not sure if I was nodding or shaking my head. "y-y…" To be honest most of the food I saw was something entirely alien. "Yes… Thank you." I didn't know how to serve myself.

Atemu grinned, grabbing a piece of barley bread and placing it on my plate- he sliced a chunk of duck and placed it beside- he actually looked to be enjoying himself as he placed food upon my plate. "I've wanted to show you the best of my servants- I wanted to show you my favourites and what I thought you'd like… This duck is glazed in honey and citrus fruits, I hope you enjoy this… The barley bread is made from the finest grains… Mind you, everything I have and you have is finest, but I digress…" His eyes held nothing but excitement. "You eat with your fingers, and we have bowls of water to wash your hands between dishes…" He added, placing the plate in front of me.

I nodded, eyes wide. "A-Ah, thank you!" The wide smile on his face was beautiful. I felt guilty that I couldn't smile at him- because I was scared. Scared that maybe this was a dream, or maybe it wasn't real – or, or maybe just one big accident!

Solomon grinned happily at Seth, "My, my, this feast is most impressive. Shall we enjoy this food?"

"Of course."

Seto stared at Atemu, "I trust extra protection on the gates of this city have been increased?" His voice was indifferent, and I looked down at my plate and picked at the food. Slowly, I chewed at the duck and savoured the taste. It WAS beautiful, it WAS perfect. A blush dusted my cheeks as I felt the sweet meal tingle my mouth.

"Of course. After you directed the extra guards around, there has been perfect patrol- and we even caught a few thieves trying to break into the previous Pharaoh's tomb- they're being dealt with right as we speak." Atemu's voice was delighted, "The Gods are truly watching over us, don't you think?"

"Of course." Seto looked down at me, and I looked up at him. "The Gods are favouring us."

"Tell me, Atemu," Seth murmured quietly, Atemu immediately stared at the handsome and tanned male, "Do you have your own wife in mind?"

Atemu smirked. I gave a curious face. "Why, no. In fact, I haven't even given those thoughts the time of day. What of you?"

"Neither."

At that point I was confused, the two men stared at each other as if having a silent conversation only they could understand. Solomon was picking at the fruit and popping grapes into his aged mouth, his face was in content, as if his life was perfect. I could tell that he was staring at the dancers who immediately ran into our grand room.

People holding numerous objects hopped in.

They positioned themselves beautifully, and I looked at them anxiously. What were they doing? Seto held a grip on my shoulder, and I stared at him with wide eyes. "They're going to entertain us. Dance. Play music. Sing."

I nodded, biting into a piece of bread slowly. The grain was tough, and I placed the bread down and pushed it to the edge of the plate. That was not a favourite. I took a sip of water from a goblet. MY hand jolted a little as music began to cry out in a beautiful rhythm. The singers rang to life.

The dancers began to dance.

My stomach twisted in knots. I've never heard music. Sure, there were travelling caravans* with gypsies who played a worn instrument here and there, and Jou did know how to play a string instrument, and I had had lullabies sung to me- but nothing so beautiful as this. I stared at the shiny plate, picking and eating a few grapes and orange slices.

"Seto, is there any date you desire the wedding?" Atemu suddenly asked, caringly stroking my rigid fingers.

I froze.

The brunette shrugged, "Must I organise it so suddenly? It would be nice to rest. After all, we've all had a troubling week. I do think we need rest."

"of course." Atemu murmured, turning to me. "Yuugi. Tomorrow I want to show you our father and mother's tombs. We can pay respects together, and then together we can take a stroll down the gardens." His eyes only showed excitement, and I nodded a little forced, "Ah- sleep in tomorrow for as long as you want- You can find me in this dining room enjoying breakfast, or you can find me in the Temple of Ra."

Again, I nodded.

The rest of the night, I spent the time nodding, murmuring, talking, laughing as best as I could. I answered all questions. I questioned all answers. The Guards whom 'saved' me were soon invited back in-

As soon as Bakura came in, our eyes met, and he gave me a supporting smirk. I swallowed slightly. Rich chairs were brought around the low hanging table, I shifted slightly as Tea moved closer than needed (it was more like snuggling) to Seto and stroked his muscled arms. I ignored it though. Why should I care?

The table was full of laughter. "Tell me, Jou!" Atemu laughed, throwing his cape behind his shoulder for the fifth time that night, "Was that village full of savages?!"

"Ya wouldn't believe it, Pharaoh." Jou answered with a feral grin, he purposely avoided my hurt stare. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying the attention or if he was hating it. He looked to be enjoying it. "Tey was as dirty as jackals! Poor as camels, I tell you. Tey forced children to work in the fields as young as two! Could not believ' my eyes when they forced Yuugi to work; he was as weak as a new born kitten. He couldn't even hold a hook or flail, and there was no water to be proud of, I'm surprised he didn' die from lack of water!"

I shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Atemu. "That will never happen again." He muttered.

It didn't seem fair. Even when I was young, tired and hurt, I enjoyed helping. "B-But…" I piped up slightly, "I grew up to it- I-I enjoyed helping, farming was like a puzzle, you had to work hard and make sure irrigation worked well… Jou and I had lots of fun!" I defended myself quietly.

There was a silence.

Atemu shook his head sadly, "Brother, you are the image of our mother- beautiful in heart and soul. But trouble yourself no more- there is no physical work you have to bother yourself with. For the rest of your life, rest and relax." He turned to Jou, "But is it true, you had fun?"

"Of course." Jou mumbled, "Yuug' was my best friend."

"And you did not recognise him as the prince?"

"Of course not!" Jou growled, "…It became… harder… when I began to grow up around the village people- everyone looked so unlikely, and there were plenty of beautiful guys dere. None such as beautiful as Yuug', but still." He confessed, "It's hard to explain."

"I understand." Atemu huffed, "But we have him now. My brother is back safe."

I took a sip of water, already feeling tired. I think I'd been in the seat for… Four hours. It was well into the night. Through a window I could see the moon high in the sky. It looked more beautiful here in the palace. I think everything did.

Bakura grinned at me, and I smiled softly. Seto, noticing this, glared at the white haired male and at me. "Should the prince not be resting now?" Seto questioned, "He is far too young to be up at this time."

"Of course." Atemu sighed, "My brother, good night." He murmured through the chatter. He stood up, and I stood up too. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, "Brother, brother, brother…!" He whispered in my ear. "May the Gods guide you through to a peaceful dream… May only the sweetest thoughts touch your delicate mind, and may you wake up peacefully and calmly." He rubbed my head earnestly, "Sleep well."

"I shall guide him to his room, Pharaoh." Bakura roughly said, standing up immediately.

"Of course." Seto muttered for the Pharaoh, "I have business to discuss with the Pharaoh after he guides Solomon and Seth to their quarters." He gave me a brief look, "Sleep calmly, Prince Yuugi."

I nodded slightly, "Thank you."

Drowsily, I stepped a few steps before rubbing my eyes. "hm…" I yawned, and Bakura stroked my shoulder gently. He guided me down and out of the banquet hall, down hallways and into rooms.

It was as amazing to see the rooms lit up by flames covered in coloured shades. "Did you enjoy your night, Yuugi?" Bakura gruffly asked.

"…Yes." I murmured softly, staring at the ground. My feet were still clean. It was something so strange. In all my years, my feet were always dirty.

In the palace everything is still clean. Nothing is dusty. Nothing is old. Nothing is falling apart. The music began to fade from all rooms, and I stared up at Bakura, still walking with him. "Did you enjoy this night?"

He shrugged, "Would'a been better if I had family."

"What about Ryou?"

"He's a friend. We've been friends since childhood."

I nodded numbly.

"Do you miss your old home terribly?" He asked gruffly, "…That ugly old village." He muttered under his breath.

Insulted, I grit my teeth. "I miss my home- of course. And it wasn't ugly."

"I hope they burn."

"Well, that's what you hope." I snapped angrily. Just because some villagers from _my_ village killed his parents didn't mean that they were all evil! My face went red from the anger, and I began to walk a little faster- even if I had no idea where I was going, I held in a pout and tears. I missed my old home.

I don't care for this palace. I don't care for the bath, the jewels, the riches- I miss all my old family.

A rough hand touched my shoulder and pulled me back as gently as possible. "Look- I'm not going to apologise, but bear with me." He muttered angrily. He twisted me around to face him, and I looked up into his dark eyes that enveloped me in impatience. "…You have no idea how much pain your village has put me and everyone else through."

I nodded numbly. Not that I understood, I didn't understand at all- I didn't want to understand! "…Yes, Bakura."

We stood together, quiet for awhile. I felt it was a little awkward- Bakura just glared at the ground with all his might. I truly cared, I felt awful that his parents were dead and he wasted his life looking for me (which I felt he knew was a waste of time). "I'm sorry, Bakura." I murmured, surprised when tears dabbled against my eyes. I wiped at them hastily away, "…" To be truthful I was scared.

Really scared.

My life would be different- really different. People would probably laugh and make fun of me, I'm sure there would even be a time if (Gods forbid!) Atemu died and… I'd take over the land! Would… Would that really happen? I felt so fearful, so scared. I didn't know how to read and my only skills were of farming and running- There were so many things I didn't know how to do! Worst of all, I didn't even know how to take a proper bath! …I was going to end up a laughing stock… I probably wouldn't even get any friends- I'd be weighed down by the ugly jewellery and I'd probably grow fat from all that food!

"…" I looked up into Bakura's eyes- his were wide and shocked, "I'm scared and I don't know what to do- I don't know whether to love my old home or this new home! …This isn't nice… I don't enjoy upsetting you or anyone else- I'm confused, I'm frightened and I feel alone!"

He blinked a little, maybe a few times, and as if battling against something he swallowed and wiped my tears away. "Stop stressing, Prince, it'll ruin your pretty face." He smirked. He twisted me around, showing me to a beautiful door. It was coated in ivory and sapphires. "This is your room, Prince. The maids are inside, waiting for you. They will clothe you into proper dressing for your sleep. Sleep well, Prince." He gently, yet roughly, muttered, ruffling my hair and pulling the crown from my head. Throwing it around for only a few seconds playfully, I felt he resembled a cat who found something fun to play with- his eyes certainly had that beautiful feline appearance. Looking away from me and up at the piece of jewellery, he turned his eyes back to me. He smirked, and placed the crown gently in my hands.

Turning around slightly, he pursed his lips, "…Bye." And he walked away.

I stared at the crown- it was warm from his hands.

Bakura was rough around the edges, certainly handsome, warm yet crude and cheeky. He was kinder than Seto, obviously, but personally Seto was more handsome in my view (I'm embarrassed to even think that!). I waited until Bakura was out of sight before I pushed the doors open with all my strength and I entered the room, my eyes bright and amazed.

The walls were paved white with golden etched patterns running across the ceiling, and there were pillars in every corner of the room. My bed was absolutely beautiful, and behind the bed was a long window reaching from one wall to another- I caught a beautiful sight of the stars and moon. Curtains of silk billowed from the breeze. I curiously looked around at the beautifully carved furniture decorating the room- namely tables with bowls of exotic fresh fruit and carefully carved chairs, there were plants everywhere and carpets covering the floor, boxes filled with silk and satin overflowed- I even saw a mirror hanging over a wooden table that had small silver and golden boxes filled with beautiful looking jewels (They were over flowing with pearls!).

Was this really my room?

I could see Ishami and Ikali waiting there patiently, their aged faces dull and tired and dazed- as if the only thing they could do was gaze into space to make time go faster. I could only imagine that they'd been standing there for a long time- and I knew that was boring. Obviously. "A-Ah… Miss'?" I muttered nervously. The aged women jumped a little, and immediately went to work. I could see they were tired.

"Prince, how was your night?" Ikali smiled slightly, taking the crown from me and placing it on a table gently. Everything she did towards me was gentle and feather-like, as if she was fearful of me breaking apart in her hands. Ishami was the one who held all the clothes. With soft fingers, she unclipped the cape from my throat and set the article of clothing in Ishami's left hand.

I blushed immediately when she removed my skirt and leggings. Nervously, I looked away. The two grown women giggled together, "Prince, don't worry- we tended to your mother when she was a small child, even your father!"

Ishami smiled, "Don't forget about dear Atemu and Seto!"

I blushed a little.

I couldn't imagine Seto being helped to dress- to me, he was such an independent person!

Hurriedly, for my sake, Ikali wrapped the softest material I'd ever feel around my naked waist. The material stopped just above my knees, the pleated material brushed against my skin. Ishami placed the clothing in Ikali's arms and even grabbed a small bowl of water and placed it on the bedside table beside the bed. "If you need to wash your face." She explained.

One by one, the lamps were blown out by the maids, and I stared at them fearfully. "…I go to bed now?" I whispered.

The gentle women smiled fresh smiles, "Of course! Sleep well, Prince- we shall pray to the Gods for a peaceful sleep."

"T-…Thank you." I murmured. Everyone was so kind. The only light lighting the room up was the small oil lamp in the maids hands, my stomach twisted as I sat and sank down into the soft and comfy bed. I realised quickly that there were two sheets, and I slipped under them slowly- the bed was comfy.

They looked at me for a second, and sighing, they both closed the heavy door; leaving me alone in the large room in the dark.

I swallowed slightly. Nervous. I felt like I was sinking in quick sand in this bed- it was creepy yet pleasant.

The soft blankets warmed me up-

And I slowly faded into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up, tears in my eyes and a sob in my throat. "oh…!" I hiccupped tearfully, shooting up into a sitting position and clutching my mouth. My instinct reflex was to run to my mother and hug her tight, but when I looked around at the spacious and alien room, I knew I was far from home. I squeezed my knees together, tears running down my face and I fell back onto my back with a few more whimpers escaping the hold on my mouth.

I hate nightmares.

**_A young cry wakes a loving aura, and there is quickly soothing words and soft hands attending the frightened sobs. _**

My usual nightmare was fire and monsters trying to kill me- this one was me being alone and scared. To explain…

I was in this dark, damp cave, all alone. It was torture- because not only was I surrounded by silence and fear, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. This light was from the sun, and I could see someone there. Smirking.

Laughing.

Taunting me.

_"You're better off dead- you'll be a pathetic prince!_" This person kept taunting. It was a woman's voice, like Tea's.

Often I tried calling out for Bakura, mother, father and Ryou- I even called out for Seto and Atemu. No one came.

I felt like there was no hope- no way I'd be saved. I was just so frightened.

But I awoke- I awoke so I was safe. But I didn't feel safe at all.

I slid out of bed weakly, and turned to look at the windows- the fresh breeze running in and enveloping my body- I shivered slightly. The sky was a bright blue, and I heard the twitter of birds. I couldn't see out of the windows, they were so high.

I wanted to go and find Atemu, I had to talk to him. I had to speak to him. About Seto-

I couldn't marry … Seto.

I couldn't join myself to that cruel man…

_Could I?_

I mean- when I kissed him, his lips were soft, but he was so cold and cruel. Personally I think he just wanted to ridicule me. And anyway, I didn't know the first thing to 'marriage'- I was a … boy. Just a boy. I swallowed sickly, truly I didn't want to go out to see the world.

But I'd have to.

And that meant getting dressed. Staring down at the skimpy material covering below my waist and above my knees, my mouth turned into a small firm line. I didn't know the first thing about jewellery, so I'd have to make do without. Gripping the knot of the skirt like kilt and tugging at it, the material dropped to the ground, and I gently folded it and laid it on a table softly. I felt bad thatall those people had to do so much work just for me- it didn't make sense for them to take care of me; I was a no one.

There was a cold bowl of water on one of the tables with a rag of pure white soaking inside. I guess it was used to wash my face. Squeezing and wringing out the cloth, I rubbed my face with it tirelessly making sure to get rid of the scent of heavy sleep. It was freezing against my skin- and I loved it. I loved the chilling sensation instead of the hot and bothersome sensation.

I went to the chest of fabrics and pulled out a long sheet of white linen and glared at it. _What, no instructions? _

How was I supposed to put this together? How would I wear it? Was it simply a cape? Or was it supposed to be something much more intricate? Giving up, I refolded it and placed it back in the chest, pulling out a long strip of fabric. I've worn those types of clothes before, maybe not the kind that were so soft and rich, but the same kind of style. I pleated the kilt and held it together with my hand until I found a belt of rich tanned leather which I tied around my hips.

The boxes of jewellery were stared at with deep offence.

There was no way I'd be able to slip any on so I just brushed my hair with my fingers afew times and walked out of the room. I was afraid of course, but I remembered which way was the dining hall. Servants stared at me as I went by, bowing hurriedly or just plainforgetting. Every time they bowed, I'd ask them to stop- I hated the bowing!

Softly, I entered the banquet hall. And it was beautiful. The light of the new born sun flooded in and touched every shining thing with a sparkling essence, and I was stunned momentarily. Atemu waved at me excitedly, "Brother!"

I nodded shyly. It was still strange hearing it from him- of all people. I made my way to the table, "Good m-morning… Pharaoh Atemu."

He grinned and pushed a plate of fruit at me. "I see you're dressed- but not clothed properly. Why are you not wearing jewels and pearls? They surely bring out your beauty." I blushed immediately, stuffing a grape in my mouth. "You should not blush when it is the truth. Anyway, I trust your sleep was peaceful?"

I held in my frown, "Y-Yeah…" That was a lie. The nightmare scared me to pieces.

Gently he cocked his head to the side, looking at me softly. "Brother, you speak one thing but your eyes say another. Speak the truth."

"I-It's nothing." I whispered, "Just nightmares of… the future." I lied, looking away from him this time so he couldn't see into my eyes. I didn't want him to know the truth- He'd just make a laughing stock out of me. So I swallowed another grape down.

"…" He looked at me with sceptical eyes, "You shouldn't worry. When I am beside you, I assure you nothing shall happen to you."

Immediately, I couldn't help it, I whimpered, "Then please don't let me go with Seto- please, _please_…!" He scared me- everyone scared me. Life scared me.

Atemu's demeanour suddenly changed into something far less kinder and charitable. "Brother- don't do this to me. That man risked his life in an enemy village to find you, just for me, just for you. I made a promise… I made a promise to four people. I intend on finishing those simple promises, to make you happy!" His hand gripped mine, and I sensed nothing but the hard truth in his tone. Gently, he stroked my cheek. "What are you afraid of, brother? He will not beat you, he shall not hurt you or humiliate you-"

"But … I don't want to – because! Because he'll …" I trailed off. I didn't know what he'd do. It was like trying to predict the future. "…He's already embarrassed me…"

"How?" Atemu chuckled.

I blushed heavily, looking away from him immediately, "He kissed me…"

"That's embarrassing? Dear Gods, Yuugi. You are far too innocent and naïve for your own good. There would have been a day where you'd have lost your first kiss anyway." He shrugged in good humour, "There is nothing wrong with a little affection."

_Did he kiss me with affection though?_ At some point I felt like Seto had kissed me because he felt like it, and because he simply wanted someone to kiss.

I felt humiliated enough talking to Atemu about this- I barely knew him.

And it still didn't make me feel any better about the marriage. And who had Atemu made those promises to anyway? Maybe he promised something to the Gods?

I fed myself a few more grapes before I pushed the plate away. I was already full. "I can't eat any more."

"You must!" Atemu insisted, "You're so thin!" He gripped a pomegranate sliced in a quarter and held it to my lips. Swallowing slightly, I opened my mouth and took a bite of the sweet little lumps of fruit. Thefood truly was better here in the castle. And yet, I felt so undeserving of it.

It was until I'd had two cups of water and a few bites of fruit that he allowed me to stand. "Now, let's go visit Mother and Father, ne?"

My first image of 'mtoher and father' was the ones I'd left back in my small village… But then I saw the delighted face on Atemu and I knew what mother and father he was talking of. He gripped my hand lightly and dragged me down corridors and pathways.

There, through all rooms and halls, I saw illustrations of farmers and pharaohs and Gods- it was beautiful to look at, but so terrifying. Guards stood straight and tall whenever they saw us, and they stared at me in astonishment. "Brother, do you find this palace beautiful?"

Tall statues were large and tall and lifelike, I felt as if they'd spring to life and smoosh us- I brought my attention about to Atemu, "O-Of course… I honestly can't believe I live here… Is it true?" I whispered.

"Yes. Yes- I'm having a hard time believing it, but it is true." He grinned at me.

When I didn't smile back, when I only looked at him in astonishment, he sighed. "Someday you will smile at me with the same smile that delicate baby gave me all those years ago."

His words sounded sincere and truthful, extremely hopeful.

We were well in a green courtyard where I saw exotic creatures and plants- even there I saw Tea and Mai wondering the garden clothed in exotic furs. I looked away- and I paused. "Atemu, who … Who did you make those promises to?"

Together we passed a few tall and bushy trees before reaching a sandstone slab with a heavy stone door. "T-This is their tomb?" I muttered to myself.

Atemu, ignoring the first question (Much to my frustration) sighed, "No. Mother and Father are well located in a safe valley. Of course Father is in the biggest structure there, Mother is in the smaller one beside him, but they are together in the afterlife watching us in pride…" He stroked the ston door. "This is where I pay homage to them. Their life stories are in this tomb."

I nodded.

I stayed silent, noticing a few etched markings in the wall.I could barely read them (What with my poor illiterate skills), it just sent me spiralling into a deep depression. I was an embarrassment.

Atemu placed his palm against the golden sand door, "…" His eyes closed, and he looked as if he were focusing hard on something- as if a single thought was being analysed word for word. I stayed behind him, admiring his humble manner.

Truly, he was amazing.

"…The promise. Yuugi, I made one promise to four people, isn't it obvious who it is?" He muttered, twisting around and letting himself fall against the wall of the tomb.

I gave a distressed sob, wiping my eyes. I felt so stupid. I couldn't work out anything! "…I'm sorry- I really don't know."

"I made the promise to you. To Seto. To mother and father as well." He murmured quietly, "It simply was a promise I made after you were born and after our family was murdered."

"I don't understand."

He gave a gentle smile, "Do not worry, Yuugi. Let me explain." He softly held my hand, his large muscled hand enveloping mine. He pushed against the stone door and it opned- he stepped into the dim light (A torch was already lit inside. I wonder if servants lit the lights every morning…) and dragged me inside.

I complied.

* * *

**caravans* - In the Middle East A CARAVAN is a travelling group of people who move from one place to another... **

**To be truthful, the Egyptians didn't really use silk that often, let alone satin. There have been traces of silk found in coffins, but what the Egyptians mainly used was linen and cotton, and maybe wool ocassionally. But it's my story, so I can write whatever I want to- even if there are huge historic flaws in this story. **

_**Gooo~ Bromance! :) I planned on this chapter being full of seto-yuugi action, but I decided I was going too far too early ;) The next chapter will introduce our favourite couple (Rivalshipping!). **_

_**:) R&R, please ! Even if it's just a 'that was a good chapter', I really want reviews to make me feel happy. ;) **_

_**I'll make sure my chapter comes out as quick as possible!** _


	8. Chapter 8

The inside of the tomb consisted of many rooms, but I was in the first room staring at the art on the walls. There was a feeling of sadness in the tomb, and it was almost suffocating.

"Can you read?" Atemu asked.

"…Barely." I replied, stepping back slightly. Atemu held a fiery torch beside me, and it lit up the stone room roughly. All the walls held pictures and words, explaining the story of two specific people. Carvings, statues and paintings held my attention. "But… I can understand the story, roughly." I mumbled, embarrassed.

The carvings were etched into the hard stone, and my fingers grazed the rough surface gently, carefully. The stone was cold, but I could feel the love that had been poured into the art. There were paintings and carvings mainly of two figures. One woman, one man. They looked divine and happy, smiling as they were clothed in gold and jewels. The room I was in was dark, and Atemu stood behind me, the dim lighting being a fire torch in his hand. "Have you guessed who those are?" I heard him chuckle behind me.

I knew who they were. Of course. "The Old Pharaoh and his Queen."

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I twisted around slightly to look at Atemu. "Your Mother and Father." He corrected me sombrely. I nodded, sighing gently before turning my attention back to the art. This whole room was covered in images of the Gods and the Pharaoh and his wife- My father and mother. It seemed as if this room was a whole story book.

But from what I could see, as I turned around, the final wall behind me held their last breathing moments before they were brought to the afterlife- and what I saw was terrifying. Even with the warm and harsh light of the fire burning over my back and shining onto the dark images, I could feel the deep sorrow emitting from the scenes of their death. I may not be able to read, but I could see the pictures explaining the story of invasion, terror, fire and death.

There, in the many dark pictures, I could see how a dark and cloaked figure arrived holding a torch of horrifying red flames. I could see the queen and pharaoh looking horrified as they stood holding a young boy (Who I could only assume to be Atemu). The young boy, in the next picture, seemed to be hiding with a few other people (I could swear I saw a young Bakura and Jou hiding among the group).

There were flames beginning to engulf the pictures, and I watched in horror.

My village invaded that palace? They murdered and hurt innocent people? …I was sickened. Disgusted. My stomach churned, as if it were trying to digest my disgusted thoughts. My mother and father (from the village) had been part of that raid… Did they kill people? Did they kill someone? Did my mother kill my mother? Did my father kill my father? …This was all so disturbing and confusing. They did things I couldn't even fathom to believe! I felt so sickened.

So shocked.

It was silent as I stared over the images, watching their final moments as they raced down the hallways of the palace- running to a room that was devoid of any life. There was a small bed, almost like a cradle. A bundle of material that missed one important thing.

A baby.

And that baby was me. Most _probably._

**_Screams of terror and pain tortured the air and made the atmosphere suffocating and hard to breath in…_**

But did that mean it was my fault? If I'd been there, still resting like a hopeless child, maybe they'd have gathered me in their arms and escaped in time.

Was there blood on my hands?

There, in that one picture of despair and anguish, they laid on the ground, stabbed. Atemu swallowed behind me, deeply disturbed. "They were alive after they were stabbed, and they stayed in the world of the living for only a week before they succumbed to blood infection." He explained. "I was only a young child back then, but as soon as the invasion began I knew I would be the new ruler instantaneously."

I nodded slightly, turning to the final few pictures of them beginning of their afterlife. It seemed happy, and usually I would be relieved to see them living happily, but I felt guilty.

If only I'd been there all those years ago.

"It's my fault." I murmured. "It's my fault they died." My voice became teary and thick, and I didn't face Atemu. He wouldn't want to look at me, not after all I'd done, so I stared at the ground. "I should have been in my room with them-"

I heard a few clicking's and clacks, most likely Atemu's sandals, and then the sound of a torch being set back into its holder. The light wavered behind me.

_He's going to leave me, send me back to the village. Not that I'm complaining, I deserve to suffer in the heat…_

"…uhuhu…" I whimpered lightly, feeling the guilt riding up my body. _It was my fault- all my fault, right?_

A strong hand immediately squeezed my shoulder, and a strangled whisper rasped out. "Don't be stupid. Don't be stupid." He repeated a few times, angrily and sadly. "You were a baby, simply a baby… You couldn't do anything. It was those monsters who took you, they're the reason our parent's are dead." I shook my head, disbelievingly. I didn't want to blame anyone but myself- "Don't dishonour them by being pitiful and depressed. Be but a happy child, as you have been saved." The smooth hand twisted me around, and I stared into his darkened face. Atemu looked serious, and it was strange to say that I felt connected to him.

Immediately, I lunged at him gently, hugging his waist and burying my face into his chest. "…I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

There still was guilt in my heart. Heavy Guilt. Why? Why?

I knew why.

Because I couldn't find the strength to hate my village, I couldn't find the strength to hate the people who had raised me…

_I'm such a monster._

He embraced me as gently as anything, his touch precious and soft. It was like the hugs my mother had given me back in my old village… The thought saddened me, and I only held on tighter. I was afraid he'd disappear in a sudden. The delicate grip he had held the back of my head against his chest, and the other gripped my waist just a little bit tighter- his touch was purely innocent. The body warmth was a bundle of fire that gave my body a comfortable feeling and I hiccupped a few times, still sobbing into his chest.

I felt so guilty- because I loved the monstrous village and I hated the gentle palace. I'm _screwed _up. But the comforting hold just made me feel calm and safe. "I'm sorry, Atemu… _I'm sorry…"_

"Don't apologise for being here, for being safe." The young pharaoh murmured, "Don't apologise for anything, my brother."

"Uhn…" I began to sob, "uhuhu..huhu…"

Gently, rocking me back and forth, the pharaoh whispered, "Yuugi, you must never ever forget that our parent's loved us both, and they're very proud of us where they are now."

We stood there for a while longer, me trying to calm down, Atemu just hugging me. It seemed like an alien moment in life, I'd never really expected to hug the Pharaoh- I never expected it. It was still amazing. I didn't know whether to trust him, but so far I felt like I _could_. He made me feel safe so far. And… to be truthful, I knew I could trust him… I was just too afraid to. So what could I do?

Should I wait until I'm finally ready?

* * *

Slowly, we exited the tomb after I'd calmed down. It was becoming too stuffy in the tomb and it was getting equally hard to breathe. Atemu offered to show me the royal garden. "…It's beautiful." He said. "It's a lovely garden, I had everything planted for your arrival… I knew you were coming, you see. I waited years and years, but we've finally found you and all is ready for you." Atemu's grin returned.

I nodded at him, but paused. "Pharaoh… You… still haven't explained about that promise." That stopped him. The tanned king stopped in his tracks, his smile turning from content to wry. And he stared at me, eyes searching my face intently. "…I really don't think I… understand." I mumbled quietly.

He smirked. "Baby brother… Before they died I made a promise. To them. To myself. To you, and to Seto. I made a promise to keep them all happy, to make sure everything worked out in the end." Slowly, he edged closer to me, grabbing a hold of my shoulders and caressing my hair. "They wanted you to come home to live happily in this world, and I promised them. Seto, who was destroyed at the thought of his murdered parents, had nothing but misery, and so I made a pledge to make him happy again, and that was to link him in marriage to the baby he'd fallen in love with- there had been no deal made, it was only a silent promise to him! And you. You, my dear sibling… I knew I needed to save you, to make my promises complete and to make everyone happy… And now I'm determined to have everything working as it should."

"But…" Guilt threaded through me and threatened to overtake my emotions once again. The tears flooded my eyes. "I can't marry Seto… I can't marry him…" I covered my eyes with my hands, sniffing slightly. I couldn't marry that jerk! Why can't anyone understand?!

It confused me and made me angry… I just wanted to live peacefully- I didn't even need the palace.

I didn't need anything.

To be truthful, I just wanted my friends, and friendship was all I needed.

But Atemu seemed to disagree. "My …" He stopped himself, and released me from his hold. "I made a promise, not only to our parents," His voice became angered, "but to Seto, to you and to me…"

"But…"

"Yuugi, you have to do this. He … He loves you- you may not believe it…-"

I pulled away, gasping in disbelief, "He does not love me! And… I don't love him." I mumbled the last bit. But nevertheless I looked up into his deep crimson eyes, feeling fearful and petrified. But I couldn't marry Seto! I couldn't! It was an arranged marriage, but … I couldn't do it. "He hates me, and he treats me like a pitiful child… He laughed at me and treated me like a fool… He thinks I'm stupid- I feel like he hates me." For some reason it hurt to think that he detested me… But I knew it was true, so it was hopeless to care.

There was a sigh, and a soft hand immediately pulled my hands from my eyes, and I was tugged away deep into a beautiful garden.

It confused me of where he was taking me, but I just let him guide me alone, as if I were a doll for him to coddle. The garden we entered was beautiful. Small rivers ran through the garden, as did exotic trees and plants that I'd never seen before in my life- it was beautiful. Shade was almost everywhere- even animals and birds lay in our midst. It was such a refreshing sight, to see something so full of life.

"Brother…" He guided me to a seat. "Must you deny him? Can you not get to know him first?"

"…No- No, I don't… I don't want to." I admitted, "I can't… I'm sorry."

Atemu grit his teeth, and his face was that of impatience… But it calmed down as soon as his anger flared. "…Please, stop worrying. The wedding… The wedding doesn't even have a specific date yet! Can you not get to know him better? He's … He's really a pleasant man, once you ignore his cockiness and arrogance…"

"But-"

"Please." He pleaded, "Please."

It wouldn't hurt, would it? To just get to know him, ne? And it wouldn't be wise to deny him anymore… "…A-Alright, Pharaoh. Alright." I whispered. "I'll make sure at least one of your promises are fulfilled."

"Thank you." His wide hand ruffled my hair, and there were only pure apologies in his touch. I didn't blame him, though. He wanted to fulfil a promise, which was good for him, and I wanted those promises to be fulfilled… Except for the fact that I'd have to marry Seto.

Slowly, he stood up, his cape surrounding his shoulders as a gust of warm wind swept around us. "Come, brother. Let me show you more of the Royal Garden."

I nodded, straightening my back as he grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me along, showing me the most beautiful spot of scenery. It was all shady, and the numerous palm trees shaded the stone ground from heat. There were ponds everywhere- with plants I'd never seen before in my life.

There were only a few people in this large garden- a few of whom I recognised. Such as Jou, Bakura, Marik and Malik. They were hanging around, sitting on the stone benches, lazing around, they all looked relaxed. It was such a different sight then when I first saw them in all their armour (Well, other than Jou- I've seen him before without all that crazy armour). Malik was actually eating beside Marik, talking quietly. I could see Bakura in the shade, he was sitting under some sort of cedar tree, lazing against it as his feet were resting in a water pond. His pale skin was revealed as he wore no royal armour, only a linen kilt that ran down to his mid-thigh. He was reading a wax tablet- he looked up suddenly, smirking at me as he spotted me. I looked away, blushing slightly, turning to Atemu who had stopped peacefully.

"This is the royal garden."

"It's beautiful." And it was. Flowers, yes, flowers- They were probably the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. In my old village, it was too hot to grow any kind of flowers without the right amount of water. We only had trees back there... The only flowers I'd seen had been dried and used as medical herbs back in the market stalls, and they weren't nearly as beautiful as these live ones.

I gazed around, staring at the fountains that spurted water into the ponds, "How do those work?" I mumbled, pointing at a stone statue that spilled water from its mouth.

My brother shrugged, "Don't know. They're popular in Rome; I got them as gifts from the senate's back there."

"Hm." I hummed, "They're really beautiful..."

"They can be." Atemu laughed quietly, bringing me to a stone bench and sitting me down. I stared at the water. Mesmerised. It was amazing.

All that water, just being used so beautifully- but I knew that I was masking it for what it really was. A waste. A waste of water. "How can you use water so sparingly? What of the people in this country dying of thirst?" I murmured, blurting it out. I blushed immediately, covering my mouth and looking away. I spoke out of line.

Atemu stared at me curiously for a moment, a bit shocked at my shy outburst. "You act ashamed, as if you killed someone. Relax, I must say!" He chuckled, prying my fingers away from my mouth. "...You ask why, don't you? I must agree with you, it does seem selfish." Atemu shrugged, "But you don't understand." I blushed as he pat my head, as if I were a baby. "You speak out of worry for your old village, don't you?" His voice became slightly cold and frosty. "...But you needn't worry for the other villages in the rest of my kingdom."

"You explain it, yet I don't understand." I mumbled pathetically.

"I don't want you to worry about that awful place anymore. That area you lived in had a few other surrounding villages a few hours away. That place is forsaken by the Gods, and by me. I purposely pray for them to suffer to the greatest extents for their sins against my family. And they deserve it. They are the only villages I know of so far that suffer from thirst in this summer. In this harsh season, I have servants and soldiers travelling far and wide to give assistance to other villages that are unfortunate enough to suffer."

So... it was only my village, and the other ones that dared to hurt Atemu, that were suffering. I still felt sorry for my old family. And I missed them- but I knew it was wrong.

I took in a shuddery breath, nodding. "Okay. That's good."

Atemu's gaze softened on me, and he rubbed my back, "...How do you feel, brother? About all this. Is it a surprise?"

I shrugged slightly, staring at my bare thighs as I fiddled with my fingers. "...I feel lonely..."

The Pharaoh became tense at the sound of my voice.

I swallowed, truthfully admitting, "But I am surprised. Not in the negative way, though. I think it is a pleasant surprise, really."

Atemu smiled a small lopsided grin, running a hand through his hair. "I am glad."

I wasn't really. Sure, it was a surprise to be the pharaoh's missing brother... But... I was lonely. I had Seto, I had Atemu... But Jou didn't care about me anymore, did he? Honda didn't like me. Those two, the ones I thought were my friends all my life, probably didn't like me at all. It hurt to think that way. And the rest of the 'guards' probably only saw me as aperson to protect. I wasn't important to them emotionally.

But Atemu looked so hopeful- and I know he was trying so hard to please me. "..." I didn't speak. But I just smiled at my new brother. "Atemu, are Jou and Honda and the rest going to be living here?"

"Yes. In gratitude, I had allowed them permanent residence in the palace. I owe them that much for laying their lives down to find you."

I looked away. _Laying down their lives to find you. _Laying down their lives to find me. I hated the sound of it. It just reminded me how pathetic I was, how troublesome I was. I swallowed. "I've caused trouble for you."

Atemu shook his head, "Maybe so, but it was worth it all to find you. My brother- all I've dreamt of for my life was reuniting with you and ruling peacefully over our land." He hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

It still didn't make me feel better. I know that Atemu was probably disappointed with how I turned out. Hiding a frown, I nodded, squeezing him with an awkward hug. He was large and buff- the direct opposite of me. I was weak and tiny, pathetically small. But that didn't matter at all. I didn't want to compare myself to him and become jealous. What's the use? I wasn't going to become any stronger that way. Anyway, I'd always be short.

"Ah-" He released me, rubbing my bare shoulders. "There's Seth and Seto." Atemu's voice became strange, it was in the same tone as last night whenever he talked to him- I thought it was strange. I paused, turning around to see Seth and Seto (looking almost like twin brothers) who were talking quietly- My stomach churned as I stared at Seto.

The brunette with the pale skin was clothed in a kilt that ran down to his mid-thigh. This gave me full sight of his long legs. I swallowed awkwardly, staring at his smooth skin that was in full view. I turned away, looking at my lap. It's not like I couldn't deny it- Seto was ... attractive. But definitely not my type- DEFINITELY not. He was rude.

So I wouldn't bother with it... But it just reminded me that we had to 'marry'. I sighed quietly. Atemu didn't pay any notice to me, he just carefully pulled me up, guiding me towards them. "Brother, now's a good opportunity to become more acquainted with Seto... I-I'll just... Go talk with Seth." He murmured, grinning absently. HE noticed my alarmed eyes, "Come on- please? ...I have certain things to discuss."

Atemu gave me a look that was begging for me to accept. I knew that he wanted to spend time with me- but I knew that he also wanted to spend the time with Seth. But I d… I didn't want to stay with Seto. Not really, anyway. My stomach gave a flip at the thought. …Atemu wanted to talk with Seth. I didn't know how long Seth was going to be in the palace, but he probably wasn't going to be here as long as I was. So…

"Yes, Atemu… I'll stay with Seto."

He grinned at me, "…Thank you. Thank you, brother- I hope you take the time to realise Seto is really a nice male, suitable for you."

I nodded numbly.

Atemu turned around, giving a proud stare at his reflection in the water before stepping to Seth. The tanner male glanced at Atemu, giving a smirk before saying a few inaudible things. Atemu nodded as well, grinning at him playfully before walking away to the other side of the garden. I didn't let my gaze follow them when they passed a clump of palm trees. But I did turn back to face Seto, who was already in front of me.

"Good morning…" He smirked at me gently. My stomach gave a flip.

"E-E…Eh? A-Ah… Good Morning…" _What was that stutter for? _I swallowed.

"Was your sleep desirable?" He stared at me with those cold blue eyes. The way he said it made me shiver- it made my skin go cold, goosebumps rise on my skin. "It must be more comfortable, sleeping in a real bed, then on a wooden board and straw?" He hummed playfully, but it was a serious question.

I nodded. "…Y-Yeah… The bed was comfy. Really comfy."

We nodded together- awkwardly. There wasn't much to say. I mean, I had lots to say, lots to ask, but I couldn't find it in me to ask. I was scared to talk about anything with him. I don't know why, though. W-Wait! Of course I knew! He was naturally terrifying, with that awfully cruel gaze he sometimes gave to anyone inferior to him- and that scary body he had which was tall and terrifyingly strong. I shied away, slightly.

Seto noticed it. "…You want to say something, do you not?"

"You wouldn't be interested."

"Please, try me."

I turned away, playing with my fingers. I began to walk, just hoping to explore more of the story- but I knew he was behind me, walking with me. "Well…"

"Yes?"

"…"I stared at my feet, looking up at a tall cedar tree. "…This whole Marriage thing…"

"Yes?"

I knew Seto wasn't serious about it. Why would he be? I think the only thing he enjoyed about being near me was taunting me and watching my panic. And… I'm sure he meant nothing by the way he treated me. By the way he kissed me. The way he touched me.

"It's not serious, is it?" I paused, turning to face him and leaning against the tree. He stared at me. "…W-We can't really get joined together this way- I- I… I mean, you don't really feel that way about me, do you? How can you? You don't know me… Not at all." It wasn't supposed to be hurtful- I was honestly only being… realistic? I didn't want to go through with a loveless marriage- no, and I wouldn't join myself with Seto, not when I knew he'd be miserable with me- he'd only find pleasure in taunting me.

His blue eyes calculated me, staring at me. "I know you, of course I do. I was there moments after your birth, maybe I was young and foolish, but I saw you brought into this world. You were so young, small and defenceless- it wasn't an attraction at that point- Gods no. But a few weeks passed. Your innocence radiated through the palace. I made sure to visit you every day with your brother. Through the days I knew you, you brought life to everything." It was true- and I felt slightly intimidated. He had seen me as a new born, as a pathetic gurgling babe. I blushed slightly.

My stomach gave another flip, as if to torture me.

He continued on. "…But you're right. You've changed- obviously. And I don't know you. Maybe the wedding is pointless, if you're not attracted to me?" He stared at me, smug.

I swallowed. "I'm – I'm not attra... attracted… I … I … Well…" _Shut up, Shut up, Shut up- __**No! Don't shut up, don't shut up, don't shut up!**_ "What about the k-…Kisses?"

He stared at me, glaring. "You complain about this wedding yet you persist on pointless motions of attraction. Why?"

Attraction? _ He mentioned the word again! _I blushed heavily, looking away. "I-… I don't know why… Maybe…"

I was confused myself. I'd screwed everything up. I'd just blurted it all out- I didn't even mean to talk about the wedding, it wasn't supposed to start out like that. …Why wasn't I good at conversation here? So why had I mentioned the kiss? Why had I wanted to end the wedding and felt so … disappointed? Why, when he'd also agreed, had I even brought up the kisses? …I swallowed. "Maybe because … you took my first kiss… I'm curious as to why?"

Seto smirked at me, taking a step closer. "Curious?" Another step. "Did I not make that clear? Or do you just not listen? Maybe you're blind and deaf." I blushed. Another step taken. He was right infront of me, hanging over me. Gods- he was too tall. He'd bent down, mouth inches from mine. Those cold eyes bore right into mine. "It's attraction."

I swallowed. "…You seem to like that word a lot." But he didn't reply- because he'd laid his lips upon mine. Kissing me- he was kissing me… His lips were firm and they moved at a fast pace, attacking me and making sure I replied back- and how could I not? My mind became cloudy, pushing away all the confusion and placing it with pleasure. He pushed me against the tree softly, picking me up under my armpits so he didn't have to bend down anymore. My feet dangled. His thumbs unintentionally (or were they intentional?) rubbing at my nipples.

I gave a moan- the tingling feeling filling me up- I liked the feeling- I truly did. And I wanted to think about this. About the wedding- about these kisses- but… His tongue rubbed against my bottom lip, forcing its way in my mouth. No- I can't think about it. I can't! I moaned quietly against his mouth. "…Mh…" _He's touching me- and it feels…_

He pulled away slightly, to let me breath- I took in a deep breath, cheeks burning red. He spoke first, smug and confident. "…Are you enticed by me?" His rough whisper sent chills down my spine. My toes curled, "Are you… seduced?" Still catching my breath- I kept my eyes shut. Everything was hazy. His tongue ran up my cheek- I gave a gasp (Well, it sounded more like a moan).

"Y-…" He pressed his toned body against mine, grinding against me- My eyes opened immediately, and my mouth opened- "U…Uhn… M…Mh…" I managed to cover my mouth with my hand, unable to trust myself. When did he start that? Why did I feel such pleasure? It confused me- but it felt… "…H…Ah…" He pressed kisses against my throat.

"My… You're so sensitive. But you still haven't answered me."

"W-…"I swallowed, taking in a deep breath, "…What was the question again?"

He didn't seem impatient. "…Have I allured you? Have I charmed you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut- not trusting myself to speak- I felt as if I were going to cry out from the pleasant (well, more than pleasant) feeling I felt. His tongue ran up and down my throat- running over my pulse. The wet and warm muscle tickled my jaw line and lapped against my pulse. "H…Ah…!" He thrust his waist against my open legs, grinding a friction-filled stroke against me- "Yes…!" I whispered out, "Yes…!" He had allured me- I loved the feeling- I wanted more…! And all I could think about was the attraction and feeling free. "Seto, Yes…!"

He nodded, smirking and pulling away to face me. "I know. …So… The wedding shall go on."

A final grind of the hips and he pulled his body away slightly. My legs fell back into place, still hanging in mid air. And I stared at him, blushing. …Did I really agree to that…? …I think I did. But I couldn't help it… No- I swallowed, "…The wedding?"

Slowly, he placed me down. Nodding. "Yes…" His eyes were staring deep in mine, as if looking for something other than confusion. "…It is continuing. You complain that we know nothing of each other, but we shall learn over time all that we need to know if that is what you fear." He released his hold, and my body immediately missed the heat his hands gave. He pulled away slightly, looking at me strangely. "I shall see you later, my prince." He gently grabbed my hand, pulling it up to meet him halfway- he kissed the back of it. "Would you like me to escort you to your room…?" He smirked slightly.

"A-…" I blushed, looking away. The last thing I needed was confinement in my room- especially on a beautiful, yet confusing day like this. The garden was still eagerly bright, and I earnestly desired to just rest and think… At least, only for a minute or so. Just think, about what was happening- alone. Especially alone. "Thank you… But no. It's still early." I blushed, pulling my hand away and holding it softly. His kisses burned on my throat and face- especially on my hand.

"Then… I'll see you tonight- at dinner, of course…" He turned to leave- but paused, turning to face me yet again. "…Your brother requested I take you out to a small farming compound- he insists you see the outside to remain in contact with the people you used to socialise with." He gave a sickened face. "I shall join you, with Mai and Tea to guard you."

"W-What will I do at the farm?"

"Maybe you could help dry the herbs- I don't know." He snapped quietly, "…this farming thing isn't exactly my forte."

I couldn't help but giggle. It felt better to know that I at least knew something he didn't know about. He rolled his eyes. "…Thank you." I murmured quietly.

"…Yes, Prince." He gave a short bow with a smirk- but the look in his eyes was strange- I couldn't understand it. But he walked away.

And I stood there.

…_Did… Did I really just … Did he just… Did we…? And I…! And his…! We kissed again… And I couldn't think at all! I couldn't figure it out! I was so … preoccupied with his touch… _

_…Am I really attracted to him? _

_…Am I?_

_To be truthful… Yes… He is handsome- he is incredibly handsome… And the way he touched me- he knew where to hold me… He's so gentle when he wants to be… What does this mean? _

I stared at my hand, where he'd kissed me. It burnt- "…"

Slowly, I brought my hand up to my own face- kissing the spot gently.

_What does this mean?_

* * *

**_Reviews Pleaaaase ~~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I meant to write more... But I think I might continue this in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait- really sorry. I was really busy with tests, and I got them back and then I was like... 'wow... I am so proud of myself', except when I got my Maths Test Results back. T.T Oh well. Sorry this is so short ! **

* * *

I'd fallen asleep in the warm weather, perched up against a firm palm tree. When I'd awoken, It was almost welcoming to hear the sounds of the birds screaming in excitement, I felt as if I were back in my old village, having fallen asleep after a day of excruciatingly hard work. But I remembered where I was when the languid and full feeling in my stomach gave a lurch, reminding me how uncomfortable the sudden fullness was.

I stroked my forehead, sighing quietly. "Hm…" I'm in the palace. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real- real, real, real… Which meant Seto was real. Which meant the loneliness in this place was real. Which meant my life was in turmoil, it was all real. I wiped my eyes, shielding them from the setting sun.

I'd been kissed.

Kissed heavily by that frightening man. Kissed so roughly, so gently- so… preciously. Yet I didn't know if the feeling was real, if that really had been affection and attraction, or if it had just been arrogance and smugness in those lips. I was confused. Heavily confused. I must have slept for a while, for the sky was no longer bright blue, it was orange and indigo and violet all at the same time- the most beautiful setting sun I'd ever seen.

There was a small lake beside me, surrounded by reeds and birds and flowers- my fingers dipped into the cool water experimentally. It seemed there were lakes everywhere. Each turn I took, there was a beautifl sheet of glazed water waiting for me to stare at. It was as if I were surrounded by heavy puddles after a long storm… The evening had become humid- strangely so. In fact, I couldn't help but feel dizzy, dizzy and sick, sick and dazed. I was probably just a little hot and fevered from waking up- quietly, I sat up slightly, twisting so I faced a glazed lake, breezing my feet into the insanely chilled water- it felt good.

It almost whisked away the troubles in my mind.

_How do I survive any of this? _

Do I just admit defeat and obediently marry Seto? Do I disappear from view and become a mindless occupant of the palace? Do I become heartless? Do I become a useless puppet? I was fearful.

What happened now? There was no way I could go out into the city, it seemed terrifying large and busy- and what was worse was that there would be no one to walk with me- I'd be alone and sad. This Palace was already too spacious and empty. There was no way I could simply start practising my old farming work again (I think Atemu would have a heart attack at the thought!). I was bored.

Seto scared me, so there was no way I'd willingly allow myself to be married off to him (The thought was disturbing- how could I marry someone such as him- and so suddenly?!)…

Oh, what could I do? I numbly wiggled my toes, swallowing thickly. Would the days be like this always? Full of thought, confusion and loneliness?

My forehead hurt terribly with an ache- as if someone had banged a few rocks at my temples- it was dull, but it made the warmth in my skin feel worse and worse- The water looked welcoming, as if it could cool me down. I'm guessing sleeping in the sun wasn't the best idea, it was as hot as a day in the field- I scooted closer to the lake, sliding my knees and thighs deeper into the water- my kilt was becoming soggy as the material became wet.

So many thoughts were running through my mind, so many thoughts that opened doors to more questions and closed opportunities for answers. I had no idea how to deal with my loneliness. As far as I knew, Atemu was the closest thing I had to a friend. Just because we were 'brothers' did not mean we were suddenly the best of friends… Maybe Atemu himself thought of me that way, but… I wasn't sure how to act near him.

I wasn't sure how to act near anyone anymore. I don't know what to do near Jou, or Honda- and Bakura and the rest wouldn't want to be near me… No, I'm a worthless weirdo. A worthless human.

Deeper and deeper, I hadn't noticed my body sinking int ot he water until it reached my waist- and only then, I stood up in a panic. It was as if it were Quick Sand. My initial thought was '_Mother will kill me from all the mud on my clothes!'_ But I remembered that I was no longer with her or father- but I still stood. Well, I stumbled, almost. My feet sank into the mud, and I tripped forward, knees digging unsteadily in the cold water-

The throb in my mind became worse.

The confusion in my heart stabbed harder.

I sunk slightly as the water and mud splashed upon my face- my hands ran across a flurry of fish, rocks, mud, weeds- It was a confusing mess I couldn't understand, my head was whirring, I just wasn't in my right mind. A few sharp teeth nibbled at my ankles and toes, I let out a small cheep of panic as mud seeped into my eyes, making it impossible to see. This had never happened before. I wasn't the weakest swimmer, but my head hurt- I felt faint. And the mud was just sucking my legs down, down, down. There were clouds of brown dirt flooding around my struggling form-

I spluttered pathetically as my body attempted to push itself up- but I just miserably sunk.

Ingesting a million gallons and more water wasn't exactly what I desired- but my mouth was acting on its own, coughing, breathing, trying hard to pull in any oxygen that didn't run away from me. "Agh!"

I couldn't help but sink deeper, until I was completely immersed in the muddy water.

* * *

"Silly child, what were you doing in the water?" A scolding, angry voice 'tsked' in my barely aware ears. I was pressed against something hard and warm, firm and soft and strange and weird at the same time. "You could have drowned, what were you doing in the lake?!" It became aware to me that it was Atemu who was speaking.

…What happened?

Did I faint? Yes, Yes, I must have blacked out… My head rang slightly- the headache hadn't moved at all. Not in the least. I must have mumbled nonsense or a jumble of words, Atemu replied impatiently, "_You could have died if I hadn't been looking for you- Mind you, I had all the guards I could find searching for you! Tch, I can't leave you out of my sight…"_ His voice blurred slightly just as my eyes opened and the flooding light of the fire lamps flashed into my eyes. Immediately, I shut my eyes tight again, flinching as a throb stabbed into my temples.

"_A…Ma..Ma_…" She'd know what to do. She'd know which hugs to give in the end. No matter how hard she seemed, there was undying love for me, I know there was- was she here with me? Was she here? She must be worried for me- so worried… Scared, maybe. What about father? He'd be here for me, too, praying to all the Gods in search for enlightenment and healing for me- me. Yes, for me- he'd care for me.

Where are they? Weakly, my arms stretched away from the hard hold belonging to Atemu- "Ma… _Pa_…" Were they with me- were they here?

_Why is my skin melting? I feel like I'm on fire…_

"They're not here." There was a small snarl- familiar voice of Atemu. "…_**They're not here…**_" My mouth opened slightly, a gap as the Pharaoh's voice became deeper, darker, more evil than ever- "_**THEY'RE NOT HERE.**_" Something- SOMETHING was tightening around my lungs, it was almost painful- everything was…

_The air's on fire. _

_No- the wind is made of snow._

_Snow? What is snow…? Yes- Yes, frozen water- the traders told me about it. Frozen water that falls from the sky- _

_A complete miracle. _

_Mgh… Atemu- where's Atemu? _

There was a buzz in my ears, the grip on my lungs was strong- but it wasn't any human hands that clutched them- No, no, it was as if some evil spirits were trying to make them explode- oh, my head hurt. It hurt, it really hurt. Was someone trying to kill me? Maybe there were people shooting flaming metal rods through my head for satisfaction. MY eyes squeezed shut- but I opened them, facing the dark face of the Pharaoh. His eyes were filled with concern. "Ate-" I gagged slightly, "Atemu… Where… Why are there so many voices? So many voices? … too many. Too many…"

_My ears tearing apart… Are they? Yes. Yes- they must be. _

"…**Get the healer!**"

Healer? A doctor? Who's sick? Who's … Who's hurt?

Is Atemu hurt? No- no, he's the Pharaoh of the land, he can't be sick- he can't be hurt… Atemu … "Atemu… Are you ill?" My voice was slurred- no… Not slurred, just quiet. Quiet, quiet, my ears are screaming so I can't hear it… No- I can hear it.

"…_IS the prince alright?"_

"_Oh my…"_

"_Who is that child?"_

"_The Pharaoh! …"_

It's painful. Painful, painful, painful. My stomach is bursting, something is trying to run up my body- Have I eaten something evil? Mh… No, no, I haven't eaten much. "_He's been poisoned!"_

Poisoned? Who? Pa?

He's been poisoned?! _No, No, Father isn't here… OR is he? No, no… Wait- can I hear him? Is that his voice…? No… Who's been poisoned? Who? _

The voice that replied was booming and large and dangerous… And scary. "_**Stop EVERYONE that tries to leave the palace! Imprison the cooks, punish the gardeners that tend to the royal grounds! Question anyone who has gone near my brother! Anyone who breaks the rules will be killed immediately!**_" Killed?

Killed? What a silly thing to say? Who's going to be killed?

My body was vibrating- something was shaking me, something was moving me. I had already been moving, the moving had become violent- No- no, I wasn't moving anymore… "Ohf…" Something soft caught me. Maybe it was a family of falcons and eagles caressing me with their feathers? Mh- it definitely was comfy, just so comfy, my body wasn't hurting from movement anymore. But now, my head was still being stabbed and my stomach was still bursting with crashing waves of turmoil and confusion. It all became so … confusing.

My eyes opened, it blurred slightly- but I saw one tanned face in front of me. Someone handsome and familiar, someone who had the face of worry and urgent despair.

"_Yuugi."_

"_Atemu…?"_

"…_Yuugi…"_

* * *

All I remember next was waking up blearily. Immediately, I knew it wasn't my old room, I'd already become so accustomed to the thought of this new royal chamber. The breeze that invaded the room was nice and cool, the blankets covering my body were sheer and soft, completely delicate. They felt like watery silk that caressed my body- something I definitely admired as my carcass felt quite achy. What happened? Had I been sick? … I can't remember. What happened? I… I'd been poisoned? No- because I didn't eat much… But I still could've had my food spiked… But Atemu wasn't sick. No, no, he wasn't sick. I was. It couldn't have been poison. Never could it have been. I don't want to think about it, I'm too frightened to think about it. My eyes widened slightly, and I rubbed them harshly. "Mh…"

There was a rustle in the corner of my room-

Jou.

"'Ey, Yuug'. Long time no see." Even I could see there was an anxious smile on his goofy face. "You… You …Ah, ya been asleep fer three days. Are yer feelin' any better?" His strong body was cloaked in soft cotton. "Ya gave everyone a worry."

It was all a daze, my mind was drowsy, but I managed to understand his words. All through that, I muttered with a waking effort, "What happened?"What could of happened? Maybe the Gods wanted to punish me because I was the wrong person claiming to be the missing prince, maybe they were punishing me because I still missed my village… Maybe I HAD been poisoned, or I'd just gotten a bug… What could have happened? Not that I matter, but… I teared up. I've caused so much trouble. "Why are you here?" IT wasn't supposed to sound insulting, I didn't want him here. If he didn't see me as a friend, if he just saw me as a priority… It wasn't worth it. He shouldn't be taking care of someone who he dislikes; he shouldn't be taking care of anyone in the first place. But what would I know? I'd been fooled before.

The honey haired male swallowed awkwardly, "W-Well… I'm here cause we're friends, right?"

I weakly shrugged.

HE swallowed, "Yuug', ya got really sick. Dunno why. I was just relaxin' with Honda, I heard Atemu yellin' at people on where ya were. I felt like shit cause he found ya unconscious in the water. Ya must've slipped or got stuck in the water. Pharaoh was goin' crazy, then you started babblin' nonsense- Ya acted crazy. It scared me, Yuug', I thought I'd lost meh friend." He looked at my sheepishly, with a small grin. It was the same grin I'd grow up with. And, I must admit, I missed it a lot. Quietly, I motioned for him, just like I used to whenever I got sick back at my old village. The honey haired friend of mine sat beside me, sinking into the bed from his heavier weight. "Ya feeling any better?"

I made sure I'd snuggled into his warm body, his friendly scent of usual sunshine and herbs smelling so familiar. I didn't know if I necessarily forgave him from such a secret he'd held from me, but I did understand why he did it. But I missed my friend. His strong arm wrapped around my side, and he muttered, "Yuug', I'm sorry for upsettin' ya. Ya've always been my best friend, you know that, right? Ya'r like my brother, I promise you."

Nodding quietly, I gently laid my head on one of his thighs, resting. "This reminds me of that time." I murmured. Jou grunted curiously. "Remember? We found that small well of water and I fell in… I got so sick that week." Jou snorted, remembering it all. He had been the one who'd pushed me in, anyway. It had been so fun… My head swam with memories. "You stayed with me for the whole few days, I remember… Honda brought me some food to eat and we all ate it together…" I was slurring tiredly, my eyes drifting sleepily, "Ma got so angry that I ate all that food, remember? Heh, heheh, she slapped Honda until he ran out of the house…" Jou stroked my hair kindly. "All I remember was hearing him fall into the Camel dung." The male holding me in a brotherly hold laughed, remembering it quite well as he added a few more details.

"Remember he smelt awful for the rest of the month?"

"Yeah… That was fun…"

I'd fallen asleep after that, just drifting as my head ache settled back in my forehead.

And I awoke what seemed seconds later, but seemed to be another day, because I felt an aged hand pressed against my chest, gently touching me hesitantly. "The Prince awakens, Pharaoh…"My eyes opened almost immediately, I felt a little bit better. Not much, but I felt more aware. And confused. An aged face hurried disappeared from my line of sight, and I was quickly looking at the ceiling which had my mind calm down slightly. A cool breeze swiped over my body, I pulled the sheets groggily tighter around my form, trying to trap the warmth in my body. The aged voice began to speak, yet again. "Seto, you do have the ointments and medicines resting in the Ivory boxes if he requires them. I shall be off, now, Pharaoh. Do not panic the prince, he seems slightly weak and is only now recovering- I can assure you it was no poison, just a fever." A door closed.

A hand touched my forehead again, and my eyes opened again. Hovering above my face was Atemu, and he looked at me with a mixed face of relief and pouty sadness. "Brother!" He embraced me tightly as soon as I gave a blink at him, "What were you going in that lake?! I just found you, floating! Did someone push you?!" Immediately, the mattress dipped slightly as the pharaoh planted himself right beside me. There was no chance for me to speak, "Were you forced into eating anything you didn't want to?!"

I moaned under my breath, it felt like my old mother was trying to scream in my face again as if I'd done something wrong. "No… I…" I rubbed my forehead tiredly, "I fell in cause I felt sick. I'm fine now, though," I wasn't really, but I didn't want Atemu upset. All of his anger, worry, love and fear radiated off his skin and lapped at my flesh, sending me in a fit of small shudders. "I can get up now… Seto said he'd take me outside the palace- I want to go… Can I go…?"

There was a sound of impatience from the corner of the room, "Of course you can't! Do you see what state you're in?" IT was Seto that snarled that, as if I asked the stupidest question. I moaned.

I wanted to leave. I felt restless. The want to meet real human beings, that weren't engulfed in pride and greed, was so great. Just hearing that I couldn't go made my heart drop and my body become restless. Was this the beginning of my imprisonment? IT made me miserable in seconds. Immediately, I pushed myself up, clumsily albeit. And Atemu tried to push me back down. But I pushed back up. "I – A-…" My head began to feel dizzy, and I moaned, clutching my temple. "I want to get out of here- I want to see the people, I want to meet new friends…" I began to pout, staring at Atemu who pursed his lips angrily.

"Friends? Dear Brother, the world out there is cruel and harsh, no place for proper friends. It's safer here in this palace- and it's dirty out there, not to mention dangerous. All sorts of enemies could hurt you!" Atemu snarled, but he was only trying to be gentle. His fingers clutched my shoulders, gently stroking them. "You became very ill from the outside, because of the travelling- Because of going out into the world and touching dirty thing! There's a reason a person such as you is royal, that's because you are too perfect to spoil! You must be protected inside this place."

"but I want to work." Even if I was no good at it, even if I was just trouble, I felt lazy. Lazy and bored. "I want to see the people- I want to leave this palace!"

"No! This place is safe, clean and perfect. Your protectors are here, the priests are here, your future husband is here," I blushed a horrible shade of rose at the sudden change of atmosphere where smugness radiated from Seto's corner, "and I'm here. You are not to set your eyes on that filthy land outside of this palace."

And that must have been it. Because Atemu stood up, kissing my forehead before taking in a deep breath. "Now. …You caught a terrible fever of some sort, probably on your travel to the kingdom- but you're losing it quick."

"How long have I been sleeping?" I whispered timidly. I was too frightened to argue any longer, sa much as I wanted to take a walk around the colourful markets outside, I couldn't.

Seto answered this, and I looked at him shyly. He was dressed in another robe, with tendrils of silver and gold hanging from his long kilt. "About a week." Now that I noticed this, Atemu looked … even more regal than I'd ever seen him. A violet cape was slung across his broad shoulders and he had a grand headdress coating his head. He was even painted with charcoal that ran across his eyes. "You've had quite an effect on the kingdom with your sickness. Everyone's been praying for you, I've had to make several public appearances for your health and the Gods."

"The 'moon' of the country," Atemu explained, dropping his impatient tone to put on a wide smile. "that's what they call you. The Moon that shines so beautifully and innocently, powerful enough to rule over the stars, that is what you are to them." Quietly, Atemu grinned. "…Now, you look worn and ready to rest, I shall have the servants bring in your dinner in a few hours." Kissing my forehead again, he left, grinning and waving, "Sleep easy, my brother. Nothing shall come to you."

Seto stood up, "Do not leave this room. Mariku and Ryou will keep watch outside if yo need anything, otherwise they should not see you at all until you are healthy enough to be escorted to the dining hall."

I gave a numb nod.

And they both left, leaving me in silence.

I sat in my bed, blinking heavily with a thick sob in my throat, "…" So I was trapped in here? Trapped in this palace forever more until further notice? It seemed hardly fair, and I wiped my eyes. Wasn't this supposed to be a new home, wasn't I the prince? Royalty allowed to command things? So why was I being bossed around? "So I'd just been sick?"

Something fluttered down upon my head, like a few feathers- but instead it was…

Papyrus?

Ink was scrawled around messily- showing a few signs that I could barely understand- "w…What?"

_I … is… poisoned?_

_No.._

_I were poisoned?_

_Oh-_

_YOU WERE POISONED._

I let out a small gasp. Looking up at the window above, I saw nothing. Had it been a God?

…And I had been poisoned? Quietly, and shivering, I stared at the parchment and tucked it under a golden and ivory riddled jewellery box.

I have to get out of here. I decided that in a flurry. I have to leave- I have to. There as no way I could stay in here and just go mad with worry- My eyes stayed wide. Couldn't I tell Atemu? Yes, yes, I could tell him- and he could stop it! He could get the awful person doing this to me. But then I'd be stuffed in my room for 'safety' and I'd just feel more insane and scared! I liked my life. I think I did, anyway- and I wanted to survive to see happiness and... I really wanted to go back home. I really wanted to go back to the village to be safe, to be treated like everyone else... I hated this. I wiped my eyes, climbing out and immediately falling down. I felt weak- probably because I'd been stuck in bed for a few days. I crawled to my feet unsteadily and leant against one of the pillars.

"...Hey... Ryou...?"

I heard it from outside, and I paused.

"...Ryou...?"

I heard a clatter, and a thump from outside- my eyes widened. "Ryou! Ryou?!"

I didn't think about it too long- I ran to the chest full of tunics and silks, pushing it open weakly. I was practically naked, just dressed in a thin muslin kilt. I managed to wrap a thick linen kilt around my hips, grabbing a red dyed piece of linen and placing It on my head. The red cloth spilled down to the back of my knees, and it was held protectively by my hands. I didn't bother putting on the sandals, I was desperate to leave.

Mariku, from outside, was heard yelling, "Can I get some help? A medic! I need a medic!"

"Carry him to the bay, I'll find a set of guards for the PRince's door." A stranger's voice yelled.

It all fell asilent- and I slowly strode to my door, swallowing. I want to go home. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of the palace. I want to see real people- I want to see real friends. I wanted to be treated as a normal person. Quietly, I pried the door open. The hallway was empty and dark. I ran down, my feet slowly gaining strength and my strides growing stronger. I was sick of this palace. It was cold and lonely. I thought maybe Atemu would let me go out, let me see the people and talk, maybe he'd let me go in and out of the kingdom whenever I felt like it; but I knew those had been naïve thoughts.

So quickly had my thoughts been changed. I felt sad. this Palace was awful- I found that I just missed my ma. I missed my pa. I missed everyone- and I was scared they didn't miss me. I felt guilty and confused. My real parents- how did they feel about me? In the afterlife, did they miss me? Were they happy with me? Or disappointed?

...If I hadn't seen Seto... I wouldn't have been confused. But I was happy (I think) to have met Atemu. My real brother. And I felt disgusted that my life was full of so much bloodshed. My parents were dead, my adoptive parents (should I call them that? Did I have any right to call them that after all their years of caring for me?) were in that plan.. I didn't know what to do. I wiped my eyes, passing a giant vase etched in with hieroglyphics.

I made sure I was hiding in the shadows whenever I saw a servant or a guard- but if they did see me, they didn't recognise me; they didn't know who was the Prince and what he looked like. I reached the gates of the palace.

I took a step outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahmagads, PEOPLES, REVIEW.**

* * *

The smell invaded my nose almost instantly, it was exotic and strong and so unbelievably sharp that I found myself attracted to it all instantly. It was the smell of freedom (and the local spice market), and I loved it. It only made me realise how stuffy, regale and stiff the atmosphere in the palace was. The first thing I noticed was the beauty of the large city, the way the lanterns lit up all around and the people who seemed so casual. There were really tall buildings all around the gates of the palace, and some people stared at me as I left the gates as if to ask what my business had been, so I kept walking straight down, hoping to all the Gods that Seto or anyone else would find me (or anyone else for that matter that knew my identity). So I was quite tense for the first few minutes. The change of air, though, was a relief.

I stared at a few people- some of them stared back, whispering to their friends as if they could recognise me. '_He almost looks like the Pharaoh and his mother, don't you think, Mahri?'_

_'Yes, yes, he does, doesn't he? Though, what is the chance of a Royal member leaving the palace unguarded?'_

_'I suppose that's a true thought, though one can wonder.'_

People were rich, wearing white linen that wasn't as clean or as well sewn as mine but still looked noble and rich. There were large homes built to look so exquisite, I admired Atemu's ruling. Were all the people in the city this well-off? Yes, he was a good ruler. I stepped forward away from the Large Gates of the Palace entrance. I felt the stares of the guards who might feel I was slightly familiar- Were they wondering if I was meant to be protected? Were they wondering if I was just a simple servant leaving for a daily trip to the markets? Other than that, I could feel the stare of the two large statues at the front of Horus and Aten, who had been built there to protect the Palace from any maladies. Were the Gods cursing me for being a coward? I felt so. Maybe they wanted revenge for me leaving my post as prince.

_But so be it_, I decided with a face full of heart ache. I never liked angering Gods (the very thought frightened me), but I couldn't take another moment in that stuffy palace and I did not wish to be poisoned or struck or murdered in any gruesome manner! No, I wanted to face the freedom of Atemu's city and see his beloved citizens. I felt I could survive fairly well for a few days. There had to be a few kind folks willing to let me sleep under cover for a while, there must be. With a Pharaoh like Atemu, there had to be charitable citizens everywhere. Happiness filled me; maybe I could return to my old village and beg for repentance for leaving them. I clenched my jaw slightly, almost walking into a bucking cow. The man steering him looked at me. "Sorry, child."

"No, it's my fault." I smiled slightly, it was hard to catch his features in the darkening light. "I'll watch out next time."

"Yes, thank you." The stranger grinned. He was messy, dirty and stained with dirt; he looked to be a farmer. I knew the look well; Jou often returned that way in my old village after a hard day at work. He even had the same grin as Jou. I couldn't help but let my grin grow stronger at the sight. "Ughr…" He gave an awkward smile, "You look dazed, have I upset you greatly, child?"

I snapped out of my doze, realising I was still surprised from my escape, I smiled. "No, no, I'm actually happy. Thank you." I grinned, placing a hand on the man's large hand. The man looked alarmed slightly.

But he gave an equally pleasant smile and handed me a cucumber. "Forgive me, anyhow." He smiled, "I grow them for a living." I smiled at him.

"Thank you!"

"It's no worries or trouble." He nodded towards me before moving his cow and leaving me in the street. The cucumber was cold in my hand, and I was actually happy.

I continued to walk down the large and beautiful street, watching servants enter the homes carrying meats and herbs. What a pleasant life. Children were only just coming in, joining the slaves while they carried their toys. I walked patiently, enchanted. _Atemu's doing such a good job_. It must be hard on him, though; there must be so much pressure on him. I was so very sorry he had the issue of being Pharaoh on his shoulders; but it seemed he was the only good one for the job. I hardly knew him, but I could tell he was passionate for his people. He must be if all of them had jobs, money and beautiful homes. I was excited to see the state of the homes by the Nile (I knew farmers grew crops close to the water; It was a no brainer.). Maybe I could help with the farming. Maybe I could start my own farm- I liked the thought. Even if I was no good in agriculture, maybe I could organise the layout of irrigation. The thought made me smile wilder.

This place- It was wild, full of strange people's words and the stench of cows, goats, camels and wild hounds. Even if the moon was rising, it seemed the farther I went from the palace the more awake the city seemed. Dust was flying everywhere and tickling my legs, it was dirtying my kilt and coating my fingers with a fine coat of golden grains. People looked so clean here. And the animals looked so well fed! The ones back in my village (before we couldn't afford to care for them) had looked so pathetic, they'd been covered in flies and had tufts of grassy and dirty fur.

I walked down a specific street. "Oi, Samun, it's MY doll!" A voice cried. It was a girl, she was chasing er brother. They made clouds of dust fly up everywhere. Cats and dogs cleared out of the way, barking and hissing. An old man yelled out a curse as the two children pushed past him. The brother was holding a wooden figure, laughing at his sister as she began to go hysterical.

It was amusing, and I began to laugh as they ran circles around me- the girl pouted. "Samun! I'm going to tell mama!"

I sighed, though, finding the boy was taking it overboard. I plucked the doll from his hands and handed it to the girl- she began to squeal in gratefulness, smiling at me before running off to join her friends. Samun looked up at me, grinning but looking slightly ashen; his fun had been taken from him. "Sorry, Samun." I murmured.

"It's okay. I can always get her tonight before bed." He winked cheekily, "Bye, older sis." He waved and stuck his tongue out at me, laughing.

"Hey! I'm not a girl!"

_Why do people always compare me to females? _I thought, disgruntled. But I was far too happy to feel put off.

He'd already run away from me, laughing wildly before joining the group of girls- they all let out squeals of feigned disgust as if his present repulsed them. I continued walking, each step slightly faster. The group of children all smiled at me- they were all little girls who held toys. It seemed sweet; they were better and kinder than the other children in my old village, much more civilised. They chased after me, tugging at my hair and kilt before they became distracted by the gathering of beautiful cats.

Though, life was not as it seemed to me. As I got farther from the palace (and it took so many hours to untangle my way through he winding streets) I realised it wasn't as glamorous. I noticed the women missing hygiene, and then beautiful wigs- I noticed that with each level I reached they lacked things such as honour, pride, and seemed to gain cheeky and haughty manners. The men lost the expensive linen, the charcoal eyeliner, pride and servants. But it all seemed quite happy, so I didn't begrudge the thought that maybe Atemu was a neglectful Pharaoh. Maybe he could not help these people no matter what he did.

The crowds became more packed the further I walked- I was clumsy, and seemed to get clumsier the busier it got. People for the most part ignored me, sparing me the humiliation, but some snapped at me and shoved me away- which I thought was quite cruel. I almost dropped my cucumber!

Something I noticed was that the richer people lived closer to the palace and the poorer people lived nearer to the gates of the city. I knew why; because if raiders attacked the poor would be targeted first and also because there was more space for farming it seemed. It seemed a tragedy to see the poorer people. The people in my old village who sold market goods from different cities often told us of these strategies, so I wasn't exactly dense. Definitely, it was a shock. Even if Atemu and I weren't so extremely close, I would like to believe that there was no suffering or injustice in his kingdom (if not, at least his city!). But I didn't really think he'd let his people suffer so bad… The poorer looked quite happy and party-like. Though, for the most part it all looked like raunchy humour, but they were happy, right?

Even if I was trying to pay attention the heavy buzz that seemed to get louder all around me, I was in a daze. People were everywhere.

In the dying light of the evening, people were busy. But as I ventured to an area where the music of street-players was loud and beggars were common, I felt enchanted. This was beauty. There must have been a party, or simply it was a place dedicated to street performers, but it was colourful and bright. People were laughing and grinning.

The dusty ground all around kicked up clouds of sand whenever someone struck their feet down, and colourful lanterns dazzled the street walls. The humming music belonging to street players was loud and bombastic; people pranced around a few of them and threw bronze coins if they could spare any. I smiled at a gang of them who swayed with their instruments beside what used-to-be white-washed wall. They looked to be gypsies, all colourful and bathed in dirty fabric that had little beads attached to the cloth. My feet moved in fascination, dancing slightly with the other citizens.

I had a large smile on my face. Laughter bubbled in my chest. Atemu must be doing a good job if everyone looked so happy. People chanted to the song. It was something to do with Sobek and his Godly life- I sang along happily, knowing the chant well after a chorus or two was sung. My mind was still in a daze, though. My old village had nothing so dazzling and loud, nothing so perfectly human and culturally deep. And everyone treated me the same as themselves. It was something I found so different, I was shocked. In my old village, people usually treated me like a child that was a little too precious or clumsy for the heavy work, and in the palace I was treated like a diamond. But here… HERE. I felt I belonged.

A man beside me clapped my back randomly and laughed at me in a Romany language. "Mora! Mora!" I grinned at him, not really understanding, but dancing with him nonetheless. "Va, Va!"

Everyone was grinning and laughing.

His skin was ebony black, his throat coated in ivory looking claws- he was different from anything I'd seen before. But he swung me around, laughing. It seemed there was only wild cheeriness in this part of the city. I laughed freely. The gypsies playing seemed to look as if it was the usual thing, to see people delighted. Women patted my head and took their time to swing me, as if I were a childlike toy. But I enjoyed it. People touched me as if I was a piece of tough meat, something that was hard to break and strong. I liked it. People danced like the storming clouds, they clashed playfully and clapped their hands as if to imitate thunder. Their feet struck the ground like horses hooves, sounding harsh and simple. And the music- the various instruments weren't as grand as the ones in the palace, but they held beautiful sounds. As usual I was clumsy and unbecoming in my actions, but I didn't feel very self-conscious with my dancing when I saw a few other awkward moving people dance beside me.

If I had a coin to spare for each and every one of the performers, beggars and slaves in the street, I'd have handed them over without a single regret- but in my desperation to leave the palace I'd forgotten to take anything of worth (Not that I could… It felt wrong to steal… And I didn't have anything of worth in the first place).

The performers beautiful songs seemed to stop. They slowed down, people cheering and stopping. When they began to pack up, I'd snapped the cucumber in half and handed it to the man who seemed to take care of the rewards. They laughed, but gave grateful faces. The crowd left after clapping and laughing, leaving me on my own with a small smile on my face. I only noticed that the city was at last fast asleep. The moon was high above me, it's light beating down upon my shoulders. I felt quite happy and cheered up until I felt the chilling wind, and the loneliness. Even the beggars had left. Well, most of them had. They were clutching themselves, looking absolutely frozen. It made me feel … sad. After the music disappeared, and the people, I felt fear. It was cold, I was lonely and lost, and there were strangers who looked as if they'd been in the same position for a very long time. I suddenly felt a loss of hope of a peaceful life in the large city.

I felt lonely. I WAS lonely.

"Money for the poor… Money for the poor." A voice awakened my solemn thoughts, and I turned to my left. In the shadow of a tiny alleyway, an old man, with a white and scraggly beard, stared up at me, extending withered hands stained with sunlight and hard work. He emerged from the shadows, showing me his state. The bright lanterns coloured his flesh pink, red and orange, yet I could see the condition of his blemished, weak and wrinkly skin. His carcass was bone thin, and a thin sheet of wool barely coated his body. "Please… please …? A coin for dinner? A coin for clothes?" His hands pressed closer to me, cupped in the shape of a cracked bowl. My face turned horrified at the look of his haggard face that was feral with desire. "Please, young child. Do you have a coin?"

It puzzled me. Even in my village, we had beggars, but those were taken in by priests and cared for and clothed. This man looked to be a monster, scraggly, gray, dirty and covered in grime- he was forsaken by humanity. It made me sad. How could Atemu over look a man in need? Though, it was JUST one man. I knew Atemu could not care for every citizen, should he not set up help for those reeling in sickness? The beggar reminded me that I had no money, even when I patted at my tunic desperately. IF I could have, I would have given my clothes to him, but I did not desire to stand naked. It filled me with grief, but I gently pat his hand, "I'm sorry, sir."

He nodded, seeming not to understand, crushed and forlorn and desperate and horrified and… absolutely crushed. It looked as if Hunger was looming over him, teasing him cruelly. And now that I noticed him, I looked at the other beggars. They looked just as hungry and cold.

I was wrong.

This wasn't beautiful.

This was ugly.

The man crumpled back into the cold shadows, shivering visibly. I felt absolutely torn- I stared at my cucumber, my stomach growling, but then at the man who seemed as if one more moment of hunger would kill him. "wait!" He emerged back into the moonlight, hope flitting his face.

Convincing me that it was better to give, I handed him the cucumber- he let out the biggest sigh of relief. "Thank you!" He rasped, letting out tears of gratitude. Was it the first meal in a long time, I wondered? I didn't want to know. He grabbed my hands, kissing them gratefully. "Thank you! May the Gods bless you." He danced away, as if I'd given him a stick of gold.

I stood in the middle of the street, absolutely frozen and hungry. It was actually cold- and I missed the confines of my royal room. To be honest, I actually missed the meals. I was hungry. So very hungry. But I was lonely and stripped of any money, it made me feel … scared. And I felt … like Seto should have been there with me. He was such an awful person, but I felt as if he should be there, glaring at everything as if anything that moved was an insult to humanity. But the very thought of me wanting his company had me reeling in confusion. Seto was an awful man! He was mean, cruel, stiff and too official and far too proud. If he was with me, he'd do anything to blame me for anything that happened. He'd snarl at me and forcefully make sure I was hidden from prying eyes as if I was some troublesome gem.

Though, … I blushed slightly, taking a small step forward. We were engaged. It wasn't a good thing though; I hardly knew him. So what if he'd been with me since I was a baby, so what if he was the one who found me! He was cold, and he didn't care about me! The lanterns soon died down, and people were fast asleep in almost an instant. It was dark and creepy and scary- the beggars around me were only awakening and whispering to each other. They were all old, some younger, but still dangerous looking. The moon bathed their rugged appearances with silver, as if the light was the only riches they could own. They were all getting up, leaning on their knobbly knees and sliding around to find somewhere warmer now that the lanterns were dead. I tried subtly to avoid them all and not seem insulting, but they were all so terrifying. All humanity had left their desperate gazes, all they wanted was food, warmth, water and pleasure- how could I feel scared of them for that? But it was how far they may be willing to go to find this pleasure. Would they kill?

I shuddered visibly. Maybe leaving the palace wasn't such a good idea, especially when I was so underhanded in means of money and clothing. I was freezing. My mind jumped to Seto, almost desiring his warm body against mine. His kisses, his arms, his humour that irritated me so very much but had quickly captivated me, I desired it all. But I was being greedy, I could not wish for freedom and Seto at the same time. I suppose after a while this yearning for his body would die down. Anyway, I was glad to leave… Sort of.

He was a horrible person; proud, brief and stone-hard in terms of personality. He thought I could bow down and be an obedient partner to him, he was wrong. I barely knew him. But… I rubbed my arm, trying to warm it up, it was going numb. But in such a quick, brief time, his awful arrogance and stubbornness had grown on me like a dreaded weed. It was as if he were some old friend, I was already expecting him to roughly pull me back against him and then tug me into the confines of the warm castle. I rubbed my eyes, stepping down the freezing streets.

I heard chatter from a few of the houses from the open windows, there were prayers for fertility, money, healing and good-fortune. Soon I came across a narrow row of homes squashed together- it smelt awful outside, and I had to watch with wide eyes where I stood because the sewer lines were clashing together and it was disgusting! I was lucky enough not to step into anything unfortunate, but I worried for the health of families around here. No one could survive in such an unsanitary area without any health issues. It disgusted me and made me pity whoever was forced to live here. The sewage lines continued to show above ground a few more times, and I realised it wasn't plumbing or any of that technology; people had dumped everything (rotten food, dead animals, useless articles of broken objects, all that sort of stuff) where they could. It made me want to throw up.

Many other areas that winded together like mazes were in the same state- I had to choose my path wisely until I heard the rushing of water and the squawking of wild birds. There must be water- I'd been walking for hours, it made me wonder if I was going in circles or if I was simply underestimating the size of the city. But I knew the familiar sound of water. It was the nile! I ran quickly, Seto still in my mind- and Atemu. I felt sad for him, was he scared for me? And I felt disappointed at the same time. Why were there people suffering?

I swallowed, eagerly reaching a clearing where I saw the farming houses and fields of wheat. I saw a few guards leaning against house walls. It scared me slightly- I was afraid they might know who I was, but then I saw they were fast asleep, and that news couldn't travel so quickly. I saw the Nile. It was so big- so beautiful, I was captivated by the sight. So much WATER!

Running eagerly and faster to the edge, my foot caught a jutting stone, I let out a cry when a sharp pain split in my foot- I tripped in the mud- "Ughf!" My chin landed in the water, my arms thud against the ground and my legs scraped on the rough sand. It hurts, I thought, tugging myself out slowly and hurt. I moaned a little, but realised I'd reached the water and I splashed my face in to the liquid. It was murky, but it was water. I didn't dare drink from it, but I did bathe myself in it. The water was freezing, and I was sure I'd get sick again if I remained in the cold and windy weather, but I focused more on the Nile. My mother often told me about it, she said it was the source of all life, that even the Goddess of fertility was envious of the river (but I thought it was blasphemous. A Goddess, jealous of the river?!). But father and grandfather used to tell me tales of crocodiles and hippos. I found the Nile a symbol of hope.

Did Atemu find this strip of water just as beautiful? What of Seto?

I sat in the water, it rested by my waist and tickled my skin. My eyes bore into the reflection of my face. I can't say I expected a change, it had been only a short day or two since I'd arrived, but I definitely saw a change of emotion. I wasn't a naïve farmer any more. So quickly, I'd learned so much. It was only a little, but to me, all this knowledge was a lot. And I felt maybe it would be a relief for Atemu to find me missing. I was nothing but a burden to him; I was weak, and I couldn't think the same way as him. Seto would see how unsightly I was, how small and pathetic, and he'd be happy to see my room empty. Maybe they'd leave my missing presence quiet. It certainly hurt to feel that way, though. They tore me from my village and took me to such a mysterious place, if they left me in this city without any help of returning home, it was cruel.

I hit my reflection, disgruntled. I wish I was born stronger. Maybe I'd be able to face this news easier. Maybe I'd be able to distinguish love and hate between my Royal family and my Village family. But I wasn't stronger, I wasn't taller, I wasn't tough, I was confused and small and pathetic. If Seto was here, would he make me feel better? Most likely not, but he spoke the truth, and nothing but the hard-edged truth, so if he told me the absolute truth I'd feel slightly better. If he told me how I should feel without any bias emotions, I'd definitely better. But he wasn't here.

At this point, I had no idea whether to feel grateful or not for that.

A sudden windy gust struck my back, and I shivered with wide eyes. It was only getting colder, and I knew with good personal knowledge that the desert nights could only get worse. I had to find somewhere to sleep- I turned around, hurriedly leaving the water before padding towards and around various farm houses. I figured that no one would really be interested in waking up at some Un-Godsly hour to let me, a stranger, sleep in their homes. I was freezing, my kilt was too heavy and was dripping water- I felt like an idiot for taking a dip in the Nile… during the Night… Without any dry clothes… Without any people to help…

Yes. I was definitely stupid.

But I came across a large wooden structure, and only became inspired when I heard a few rough and low keyed moans- It made me remember Seto yet again, my heart skipped a slight beat remembering the moment I found him- I was worried maybe someone was hurt, but the moan was too low and far too inhuman. Cautiously, I looked around the wooden building- I figured it was a stable, and it was obvious there were cows in there. Maybe there was somewhere nice to sleep in there. There was a little door, it was rickety and old and almost falling to pieces. I cautiously unlatched the door, stepping in quietly. It stank, but it was warm. So I looked around. There were small rooms where the cattle where sleeping, some of them were wide awake and chewing on fallen hay.

I never liked cattle, they were loud, smelly and large- but this was the only place I could stay without catching a cold. I refused to go back to the palace, and there was no way I could manage it in this freezing weather. This stable was literally falling apart. It was a miracle the cattle hadn't escaped. So I eagerly looked around, trying to find maybe an empty stall or an area where the ceiling above wasn't thatched and falling to bits. My prayers and thoughts were answered when I reached a small nook in the room. It was separated from the cows.

A small mountain of hay sat against the wall. It definitely reminded me of Seto. I kind of missed him. I missed Atemu. I missed mom and dad. I missed Jou. I missed my old life. If only I hadn't met Seto, if only I hadn't saved him (Gods forbid me for my cruel thoughts, but really!) , if only I hadn't spared him the room in the barn- if only, if only, if only. Then things would still make sense. I'd still be poor, thirsty and hungry, but I'd understand my life and I'd be ignorant to the faults of those around me! I wouldn'thave to deal with any of this confusion!

I bitterly laid my head on the hay, comforted in the heat it radiated. It was damp, as if it had sweat for the entire day and entire night.

I had to bury myself slightly in the rough, uncomfortable hay just to warm slightly. …Had Atemu found out I was gone? Was he worried for me? Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was thinking 'Good Riddance!', and maybe Seto was thinking the same. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. I really did want a family. My village probably didn't want to see me (or maybe they did?), and Atemu probably thought I was a lost cause. It would be better if they all forgot about a pathetic being like me, it would be better if I disintegrated into something more useful, more beautiful; like water, which could feed crops, or maybe the flame on the sun, I could assist with the beloved Sun God, or maybe I could be air, to help people breathe.

For a minute or two, my eyes became sticky with tire, and I looked forward at a cow in one of the stalls. It stared at me curiously, chewing on hay messily. I cringed a little, closing my eyes tight before sleeping.

I felt so attached to Atemu already. Well, I wasn't so attached, but I liked the thought such an extravagant person with such an exquisite personality was my brother- and, I think, I liked Seto, who was so attractive and (annoyingly cruel…) stubborn (Was that a good thing, though?). Jou, who I thought was a plain farmer, was actually a noble soldier, I liked the fact he was my friend. I wonder if he knows I'm gone. I wonder if he'll look for me. I wonder if he'll really care. These thoughts plagued my mind as I slept, they haunted me. Once upon a time my nightmares were the fears of monsters or death, they were simple and I could face the facts- but with my new found worries, these settled deeper fears in my stomach.

How silly, right? I feared loss of family more than death!

As I dreamed on, I began to think of the palace and it's confines. I guess it was better being freezing and lost and hungry than all cooped up with no chance of friends. Call it insane. Some would rather live in that room all their life than be poor, but I didn't want that. I wanted friends, I wanted to laugh, I wanted things to make sense again.

But even if I wanted to, I couldn't go back to the palace. Not when I got that note, not when I felt so depressed and captivated and closed in- I couldn't go back into captivity. I didn't want to feel so lonely. And I knew that was a silly thing to say but I needed to make sense of things.

Did he miss me? Did they all miss me?

_I hope so. _

* * *

**_I'm really depressed... So far when I write, my chapters are smaller and I feel my writing style changed, and not for the best. I dunno, maybe I'm imagining things. :P Anyways, I know for a fact they had cucumbers in Egypt- and I think Gypsies came after Ancient Egypt... And I tried looking up words in Romany for words, but only found a few that were actually useful... Bleh :P _**

**_REVIEW, PEOPLES. MY WORLD IS COMPLETE WITH YOUR WORDS :D :D _**


End file.
